Hearts to Count
by MapleRoses
Summary: Of course, with support from her friends, May continued to pursue her dreams and decided to go to Johto for her next step to her dream; to be a Top Coordinator and bring that Ribbon Cup home. But the Ribbon Cup may not be the only thing May will bring home later on. Who knows, right?
1. First Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Pokemon or the story image I'm using for this fic.**

A chaptered contestshipping story, will be featuring other ships such as Pokeshipping and Hoennshipping later on.

Here's the short Prologue:

After being in Top Four at the Kanto Grand Festival, May was contented she can make it to the top four. At least, it's a great achievement for someone who was just starting out not too long. Of course, with support from her friends, she continued to pursue her dreams. So, she decided to go to Johto for her next step to her dream and only dream; to be a Top Coordinator and bring that Ribbon Cup home.

* * *

_THREE YEARS AGO..._

After saying farewell to her friends, May went into the ship heading to Johto, S.S Gold, for her new adventure. She was looking for her seat while holding her ticket tightly. After walking past few numbers of blue-cushioned seats, she finally found her seat.

"93, 94, 95! I found ya!" she said and jumped into her seat.

A small fox-like creature, with brown fur and light tan strip at the tip of its tail, jumped into May's lap. It purred happily, snuggling in her lap like a happy cat.

The coordinator smiled warmly and petted her smiling Eevee. She just had to let one of her Pokémon out, she wasn't used to being alone and having no one to talk to. Usually Brock, Ash, and Max would chat with her so she wouldn't get bored, but now that she's on her own journey without them, she had to get used to that feeling. Though she loved adventures, she also loved being with friends. After all, she's May, the girl who joined Ash's journey because she wanted to travel around the world. But now she had a different goal. She wanted to be a Top Coordinator. Meeting friends was just an added bonus.

Deciding that it would be better for her to sleep than to mourn about being lonely, she shifted into a more comfortable position. Few minutes after closing her eyes, she drifted into land of dreams.

* * *

She woke up just as fast as how she went asleep, when her Eevee gently tugged at her tummy. She yawned sleepily and stretched uncomfortably in her seat. _Well, my neck is sore from sleeping in a sitting position..._

"Finally decided to wake up, huh?" a familiar voice came from about four seats beside her.

May snapped her head to the voice. Her eyes widened upon seeing a teen with emerald hair, emerald eyes, purple jacket, and last, holding a red rose. "Drew?" her sapphire eyes examined him thoroughly, "You're not supposed to be here! Are my eyes deceiving me?"

"No, they aren't. It's me after all," Drew answered as he sniffed his rose.

"You aren't supposed to be here!" May exclaimed again. True, Drew wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to be in the VIP suite, since that was what he had bought the ticket for. But upon seeing May sleeping on one of the economy seats peacefully, Drew just couldn't let his feet drag him up to his suite. The way her lips opened slightly triggered his urge to kiss her. But he knew he must not. So instead he took a seat near her, just to watch her sleep and to make sure no one was getting near her. There were no security cameras in this ship and he was worried someone would do something bad to her when she's asleep. That's how he ended up abandoning his VIP suite and sit there for a good hour. He could afford any costlier suite whenever he wanted to, anyway. Keeping her safe was more important than staying in a good-designed room.

"Then where am I supposed to be?" Drew smirked and raised one of his eyebrows. His mind was going to add _"The place where your Eevee is sitting on?"_, but a conscious part of his mind decided it wasn't a good thing to say to his rival, so he let the brilliant idea fly away.

Albeit reluctantly.

"Umm, no, I just thought you had left earlier than me," the brunette said almost whispering while maneuvering her eyes downward and patting her Eevee. She had noticed her seat getting warm. How long had she slept, anyway? Before she had fallen into slumber, she didn't bother to look at the time so she had no clue what time she fell asleep. She was sure they hadn't arrived though, seeing Drew was still here and the ship was still moving. But she needed to know how long had he been sitting here. Did he watch her sleep? Did he do something? Did he take a picture of her drooling in her sleep?

"Well, let's just say I was waiting for the right time to depart." He got up from his seat and plopped down next to her seat. Eevee jumped into Drew's lap and May let it, despite she was thinking it's rude to jump onto people like that. Especially a rival.

"And you think this is the right time? I think not," she commented wryly. "And go back to your seat. This is other passenger's seat."

Drew ignored both of her comments in a nonchalant manner and stroked the soft furs on Eevee's back. It purred its own name at Drew's gentle pats.

"Looks like it misses me," Drew's snobby smirk made its way to his face, causing May to huff furiously. The green-haired coordinator chuckled and let May's Eevee down to play around the ship. "I've heard about Pokémon's feelings reflect its trainer's feelings." he sneered, looking sideways at her playfully, "So, you do miss me, huh?"

The brunette shut her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly, trying hard not to blush, "You wish!"

But the red shade on her cheeks completely flouted her.

His smirk was again evident, _"yeah, I do wish that._" He thought, but he stayed silent. He twirled the blood red rose with his slender fingers, "Well, I know you missed me. And I can say I'm surprised that we're on the same boat right now,"

For a split second May's eyes widened, but then she laughed, "That's the worst use of pun I've ever heard!"

Drew chuckled a bit at her bipolar actions. _"And she still doesn't realize the meaning behind the pun,"_

"So," Drew started, "How are you doin'? I suppose you haven't gotten any better,"

May shot him a ridiculous look. "What? Of course I've gotten better! And don't forget that I beat you in the Grand Festival!" she glared into his green eyes. But, whenever she did that, it would make Drew want to tease her more. He loved to see her bipolar antics.

"That was all about luck," he sneered, flicking his chartreuse hair, "I would've won if it wasn't for that Overheat."

"Okay, I'll take you on!" May yelled defiantly, "On our first contest in Johto! Let's see who's better now!"

"Oh, my… I surely don't want it if you lose and cry loudly in front of the contest hall. It will be so embarrassing." He jeered, smugness practically dripping in his voice.

Her rage fueled, however when she was about to open her mouth to counter his remarks, Drew shoved the rose he was holding in front of her face. He watched as her facial expression soften while she silently retrieved the rose from him.

_Another bipolar antic from the typical May._

"You're still the same..." said the brunette quietly, staring into the rose before smelling it.

Drew smiled smugly, "Of course, I'm Drew after all," he flicked his hair for the umpteenth time that day.

"Absolutely, a jerky, arrogant, and snobbish Drew," she remarked.

"Oh, yeah?" he mocked with a smirk, "How would it be if I change into a soft, humble, and helpful Drew?"

"That would be great news," May said innocently.

Drew laughed, "Then, I must say, keep dreaming. I won't change for anyone, even in my next, next, and next life."

May looked at him in disappointment, "So, you want to be like this forever? It's not fun at all."

"Fun? What's so fun about me changing into a different one? It makes no sense," he replied sarcastically, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Just imagine if you're reported in magazines, newspapers and whatnot, showing up in the big headline: 'Drew's New Behavior'. It will be so funny! I'd be the first one to read it." May envisioned, laughing hard. Now she was the one to tease Drew...wow.

He kept his composure and flicked his fringe, "So, you're interested in me, eh? I never knew you're one of my fan girls,"

May's laughter quickly petered out as she yelled, "There's no way I will, in my precious life, be your fan girl!"

"We'll see."

"Announcement for passengers. We'll arrive in Goldenrod City in ten minutes. Please prepare your things. We're not responsible for things left behind. Thank you for the cooperation and have a nice day," a feminine sound emitted from big speakers spread throughout the ship's decks and levels.

May's Eevee made its way through the ship and leapt up onto May's lap. Drew watched as May pulled out her Pokeblock case and gave her Eevee some purple-colored Pokeblocks.

Silently he wished he could be that Eevee.

"By the way, are you traveling alone, Drew?" May asked, trying to be civil. Drew's eyes were still following Eevee's actions, which now was licking May's fingers.

For a millisecond May thought she noticed Drew's eyes glaring at her Eevee.

_But why would he do that? _She must've been seeing things.

"As usual," he swiftly answered and brought his eyes up to her sapphire eyes, "Speaking about it, where are those people who normally travel with you?"

"Who do you mean?" May asked back, but then realization came on her and she promptly continued, "My friends?"

"Yeah… Your brother, with that Ashy boy, and the one who serenades every female creature he meets, who's his name again? Brod?"

May raised her eyebrow, "Brock?" Drew shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Stop calling them names like that, okay? They're my friends."

"Whatever," Drew crossed his arms on his chest and shut his eyes.

May scoffed at his rude behavior.

"They're not travelling with me anymore, Max stayed in Dad's gym, Ash headed to new region. But, I don't remember the name, I think it's Sinnoh. Maybe Brock is following too, but I think they're going to stop at their hometowns first."

"So you're traveling alone now," Drew concluded. Yes, it was more of a question than a statement.

"Right," answered May. She grasped a Pokéball from her fanny pack, gesturing it to her Eevee. A red beam flashed toward Eevee and it reverted into the ball.

"Alone, huh? That must be a pity for a person like you who are always engulfing in your friends' attention." he sneered, flicking his hair.

"Shut up." May glared at him, "I am going to travel alone someday and why not now when I'm younger. I have to get used to it somehow, so...yeah.. I decide to go on my journey alone."

Drew chuckled, "Right. Less is more."

A slight disappointment clouded her heart, but she didn't know why.

"Though I don't get why your parents let you go alone, seeing you're as reckless as a Munchlax in food pursuit."

Meanwhile, Drew was actually relieved she was alone without those guys around her. That way, he could be more carefree around her and not having to control his words. He always had the urge to flirt with her, but he didn't want her friends to interrupt. Now that they're gone, he could say whatever he had been burying all these time. But it would be slightly better, if she could just...be with him all the time.

"You. Didn't. Mean. That." May's offended glare pierced his emeralds, but the greenhead didn't falter and just reclined casually in his seat.

"Actually, I sorta did." He countered, raising his eyebrows. May made a 'tch' sound and crossed her arms in anger; she couldn't let him anger her, they hadn't even reached Johto yet, but they were already arguing. This was a disaster.

"It's dangerous though," Drew mused, shrugging. May watched as Drew's expression changed into a serious one. "You will never know what lies ahead. When you're with friends, you won't have to worry because you're not facing the danger alone. But now that you're traveling on your own, you'll have to be extra cautious."

Though he didn't seem like he cared, he cared.

Wait... _He cared?_

"Umm.. Well..." The brunette scratched her forehead, "You're right. I want a companion, but I also want to be independent. It's hard, I know. But I'll manage."

"You need someone to protect you." He said nonchalantly, although he was being serious. May stared at him contemptibly. Did he just imply that she needed a bodyguard? Hello, what age was this? She had her Pokémon to protect her!

"I'm big enough, I can take care of myself." Her gaze at him seemed like he had just spoken something absurd.

And Drew didn't like how she sounded like she didn't need a companion. He wanted her to need him, to ask him, and to let him protect her.

"Yeah." Drew waved off her protest sarcastically, "You're like, eleven, May. Someone could easily throw you into a van with a single hand."

"But nobody would do that!" she remarked ridiculously.

"Oh, yeah, everybody would," he, again, waved her comment off.

"Drew, why are you-"

"You can't trust anyone, May." He hissed, his emeralds piercing into her eyes. "Have you already forgotten how Harley used your trust to trap you into losing?"

May stilled. Indeed, he was right about that.

She avoided his eyes and twitched her lips upward just slightly, seemingly in thought. Drew shifted in his seat. Damn... This girl couldn't take a hint, could she?

* * *

Done! Anyway, tell me if there's any mistake, okay? Thank you. :)


	2. Together

"I..." May hesitated. What was his point here? Was he asking her to give up travelling? Why did he get so irritated over this little thing? It's not like _his _life would also be endangered if she travels alone. A part of her mind informed her he was concerned about her safety, but she quickly pushed that deduction aside. He wouldn't be concerned about her, he was the self-righteous Drew after all. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny she was also afraid about going alone in her journey, either...

"I know it's dangerous for me to travel alone," May tentatively said, "I just..."

May fell in silence, battling whether it's a smart move to ask him to join her. She needed someone to take care of her, that's true. But if the person was Drew, she didn't know if she wanted it... It's not like Drew wasn't reliable, but the odds are gossips would start to blow and it would undoubtedly affect their coordinating career. She didn't want that. She didn't like the pressure of being talked about, especially by his fan girls. And there was no way she could stand his arrogant attitude throughout the journey, they would often bicker and that's not a good thing to have in a journey. Moreover, she wasn't sure if Drew wanted a travel partner... He seemed to enjoy travelling alone. If she asked him and he rejected, it would probably be the most embarrassing moment of her life.

What about Harley? He mentioned that he'd be travelling in Johto as well, and had even suggested to travel together.

But on second thoughts, she decided Harley might not be the best travel partner. That guy had conveyed an unknown grudge on her, who knows what he'd do if they go on a journey together.

Soledad... Drew had disclosed Soledad was going to Johto too. Soledad looked mature, maybe travelling with her would be a great idea. They're both girls and no gossips were going to go off. However... Soledad was a sharp, skilled coordinator. If they were to travel together, she'd never catch up on the ribbons unless they take turns to participate in contests. Well...maybe that wasn't really a great idea.

So that left only Drew for her choice.

She denied it, cheering herself by planting thoughts that she'd meet someone new in Johto and they'll be travel partners. But she wouldn't be close enough to that person to find out if they're trustworthy to be her travel companion. She definitely didn't want to be assassinated by her own travel partner just because they had no food left.

Then again, when she started travelling with Ash, they barely knew each other too. Still, she didn't want to take any risks now. Drew was the most acceptable person as of now. When she's with him, she felt secure, as if it's a natural reflex to do so. Her mind had the thought that he'd always come and help her at the right moment. He didn't seem like he cared, but in reality, he had aided her more than she could've realized.

The realization that she'd just realized now was striking her on her head.

He had been aiding her, assisting her away from Harley, alleviating her tenses, constantly pushing her to strive harder...

He had to be the one. Now she just had to figure out how to ask him to join her...without an embarrassing effort. Well, she could drop hints. But the quickest way would be just ask him straightforwardly. Now... How would she do that?

It's true that she wanted a companion, (preferably Drew) but she didn't want to voice out her insecurities. She didn't want to seem weak in front of Drew, especially not him. He was her main rival, she earned his respect, so she didn't want to appear melancholy.

She decided she'd use the vague way.

"Yeah? I'm waiting," Drew's serious expression had already vanished without any trace when she glanced at him. Why did this guy's expression change so quickly like a kaleidoscope?

"I... Well..." May trailed off, bringing her eyes up to seek an eye contact. His eyes were unmistakable, they reflected comprehension and uncertainty in the same time. Although she'd never understand why the uncertainty was there. The way his eyes bore deep into her sapphires nearly made her falter, but she held the gaze anyway.

Catch my hints, please. I know you're smart, Drew.

"Well?"

Whereas Drew knew she wanted a companion, he didn't seem very sure to let her join him. It would be harder for them together than alone, according to his logical thinking. Though, his hormonal mind informed different things.

There were various reasons why he couldn't travel with her, but deeply inside, he knew he wanted to, and he needed to. She couldn't afford to be alone, she was too naïve to go through a region on her own. There were instances where she couldn't protect herself even with her partners around, and he couldn't imagine if she were to be alone. He didn't want her to get into any trouble, not her, at least. He had grown a strange unknown keenness to her, and frankly he didn't know why. It wasn't because those silky thighs, and it certainly wasn't because the smooth skin she possessed. It was something else he couldn't comprehend.

That didn't mean the two previous factors were not included in the contributing factors.

Now, now. He was pretty sure it wasn't her looks that caught his eyes. There were still many girls who had prettier bodily features than she had, it was a fact. But if he had to choose, he'd choose her without qualm. She had this little thing in her which pulled him to be around her, and he doubted he could contain himself from being close to her all the time. If they were going to travel together, it would certainly happen when one day he'd lose his self-control and just kiss her in the middle of the rain.

And he actually liked that to happen someday.

And the first thing he had to make it happen was to be her travel partner.

"I'm all ears," He beamed with a little bit of smugness. The image of her in his arms was too enticing to not be smiled about.

"Umm... I think... I could use a companion..." she trailed, her fingers trembling slightly. Drew smirked, inserting his hand into his pocket.

Great move, May.

"Obviously," Drew agreed calmly, though his head was doing victorious dances. But he wanted to hear his name on her lips, asking him to _join_ her in May's (ridiculous) Expedition.

"Harley invited you, if I recall correctly," he spoke, while successfully containing his laugh by biting his lower lip. May coughed as if Harley was some kind of disgusting medicine she was forced to take.

"Jeez! I couldn't even imagine if it- happens! The image of him travelling with me... is just... gross!" May commented absurdly, "And God knows if he was going to crush me into losing with his malicious tricks again."

"Well, then with whom does the image of your travelling isn't gross?" Drew nuanced.

_Don't insinuate, Drew._

She casted a wary glance at him, "Well, Ash, Max, and Brock."

_So, you're making this harder, May?_

"Of course," Drew deadpanned, "But they are not in the choice now, are they?"

_You know what I'm implicating._

"Yeah..." May's word trailed off. She brushed her fingers with the hem of her shirt. From the biting of her lips, he knew she was thinking about something profoundly.

But Drew -albeit impatiently- waited for her reply.

"Dear passengers, we have arrived in Goldenrod City, Johto. Please leave the ship in an orderly manner and do not leave your baggage unattended. Thank you for participating with S.S Gold, and have a nice day." The announcement echoed.

"You."

The word caught Drew off guard as he had just gotten up from his seat. He nearly asked "What?" out of reflex, but his mind worked faster than he had realized.

She was asking him to be her travel partner.

When Drew hadn't have her an answer, she closed her eyes and accepted the rejection. This was going as she'd predicted...

Or did he not understand what she'd just said? After all, she had just said a single word.

But he should, he was-

"Me." came Drew's awaited answer.

He was playing the game.

Whilst waiting, Drew observed her fidgeting and he stood upright, then he found himself restraining to engulf her in a tight embrace. This was not the right moment and place.

May trembled slightly when she affirmed, "Yes, you, Drew. You'd be...the only choice, I guess."

_The best choice._

"So, do you mind..accompanying me?" she finished, her eyes darting down to avoid his gaze.

Drew tucked his one hand into his jeans pocket. "It's nice of you to invite me, May, but I..."

May didn't dare to look up at him, she kept her eyes staring at the blue-carpeted floor. She was not disappointed. She was not, in hell, disappointed at herself and his choice. Why would she get disappointed after all? It was his damn right to reject her invitation.

She swiftly got up from her seat and scrambled past him to the exit, but stopped halfway when he continued his words.

"I'd love to..." he uttered, a smirk forming in his lips. May instantly turned to him and stared at him, with wide eyes and an equally wide grin on her face.

"Annoy you endlessly in our journey." He finished. May's grin changed into a smirk. _Of course he'd do and say something like that, he was Drew alright._

He walked past her and gestured her to move with a quirk of his head, "Come on, we don't want to get sailed back."

May followed him out with a gigantic smile.

"I can't wait to feel Johto's fresh air!" the brunette exclaimed, earning a chortle from her new travel companion.


	3. Alone, Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I also don't entirely own the image I use for this story. I found it somewhere and edited it.

* * *

When May walked out from the ship, the clouds drifted apart, uncovering the sun and causing the bright sunlight to alight the land below, though the brunette never noticed it. May's eyes sparkled when she finally set her feet on the pier. Drew was beside her when she stretched her hand and inhaled the fresh air. He snickered, shrugging mockingly while strutting away.

"What?" May inquired annoyingly after she marched to Drew's side.

"Nah," Drew flicked his hair, "It's just you're acting like a child who is visiting an amusement park for the first time."

May grunted, putting her hands on her hips. "It can't be helped, can it? This is actually the first time I've ever been here."

Drew inserted his hands into his pockets and walked down the harbor. "First things first. Let's find a place to stay, and then register for our contests. After that, we will go practice."

"Wow, you sound like a teacher or something," May commented offhandedly, following him.

"Of course, that's because I'm more experienced and organized than you," He quipped, smirking.

May groaned, "Don't forget I beat you—"

"And I defeated you back after, right?" Drew countered smoothly, "Don't always talk about the past, May. We have to move forward whether we've won or lost. I believe we've talked about that."

May groaned once again._ Well, he had a point._

"You've only managed to win over me once and you're already gloating about it," he continued, a smirk coming up to his lips. "I wonder why."

May had the urge to blush, but she mentally struggled it back.

"People say, when you like someone, you always want to impress him," Drew said, "Being better in front of him, bragging about your achievements, etcetera. Do you have that symptoms, May?" he drawled on her name slowly, as if threatening her.

A sudden wave of braveness overcame her after she mulled over his words for a moment. "Ha, you also have that, don't you, Drew?" she responded, pronouncing his name slowly and carefully.

Drew wasn't at all faltering, he was still smirking proudly as he slowed down his pace. May smirked at him while continuing, "Could it be that you Drew, the famous heartthrob, like someone?" she snickered, eyes glancing sideways at him.

Drew crossed his arms over his chest casually, "So you admit that I am a famous heartthrob." He declared matter-of-factly.

May's smirk lowered into an upside U. _Jeez, this guy would never admit to losing, would he?_

"Never." The brunette stated defiantly. They had never discussed anything like this in the past, their conversations mostly were about contests, battling styles, thoughts about Pokémon, or just plain teases from Drew's part. However, seeing the events in the ship and just now, it seemed like things had just changed.

She had gotten close to him considerably, especially after the near-drowning experience in Mirage Island. But as mentioned, the topic of their discussions were never about personal feelings, and Drew had never been truly open towards her. He had, at some point, began to speak about some things which were slightly personal, but they were not too evident. He liked to play games with her mind and fool around, even when discussing serious topics, and May never got his message across (much to Drew's delight). She had tried to probe out something from him again, surely. But upon asked, he just changed the topic and made fun of May, making the brunette forgot what she was originally trying to obtain. It was like his hobby was to lark his thoughts about and let her figure them out herself. Was it because she's travelling with Ash and the others so he was afraid she'd spill his secrets to her friends? After all, Ash had ever interrupted their little conversation by thrusting an ice cream in front of her face.

She wondered if Drew gave her roses because he was hesitant to tell her, for, there were her friends there.

Well, that meant Drew liked her, right?

No, until she could confirm it herself, she didn't believe he liked her. Right, he had showed her some more-than-friendly gestures way back in Chrysanthemum Island, but come to think of it, it was May who hugged him first. He was just brushing some strands of hair away and she, being a complete fool she was, thought he was about to hug him, and so that happened. She hugged him, like a lover would do. When she realized his hand was going to tuck her hair away from her face and not hug her, it was already too late. Drew already had his arms around her. And truthfully, though she didn't know why, she felt comfortable. He was her rival, after all, she shouldn't feel like that. There was no awkwardness albeit May's awkward mistake was (supposedly) making her feel awkward.

Hey, why was she thinking about these from the start?

Geez, no wonder he was staring at her now with an almost laughing face.

"Go away," May whined, mentally cursing her cheeks for blushing. The brunette brushed past him and quickened her pace incredibly. She decided to drop this whole conversation to prevent further embarrassment, it would not do any good especially considering the fact that she was travelling with him now.

But Drew thought otherwise.

"Or it was you, who like someone, but trying to diverse the conversation? You're all red." he mocked. May suddenly chocked on a breath.

_If I am still wearing my old red attire, I'd have a good comeback._

"What are you-even talking about!" she stuttered, much to her annoyance.

"You knew it." He replied, "Don't bother to act silly, you're already silly."

"I can't stand you!" May furiously groused, stopping her walk completely.

"And why am I even travelling with you now?" she continued her little rant, "This is such a.. Disaster! I mean, you and I, we bicker on a regular basis, yet we're now together! I.. I mean 'together' in terms of travelling! Jeez, why am I even explaining this to you?"

Drew just stared at her with a smirk evident on his face.

"Now, Drew, stay away from me, okay? I'll travel alone from now."

Drew's expression stoned instantly. "It's not safe."

May walked away from him, shrugging as if it was no big deal. "I can protect myself, after all I still have my Pokémon."

He followed her, "No, you can't. You're as weak as a Magikarp."

"I'm not!" May quickly screamed, stopping her walk once again. "Don't you get it, Drew? I can do alone, I'm not weak! And stop belittling me!" with that she gritted her teeth and marched away.

Drew did nothing to stop her this time, he just gazed at her furthering figure.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the repeated chapter, it was either a bug from FFN or I had accidentally copy and pasted it. Thanks for the correction anyway, guys. Cheers.


	4. Pride and Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I also don't entirely own the image I use for this story. I found it somewhere and edited it.

* * *

As the night has fallen, May's worries has increased multiple times. She had not gotten a place to stay yet, being short on money to rent a hotel room. It had crossed her mind to rent a small room in the Pokémon Centre since it was the cheapest option she had, but when she did earlier, Nurse Joy had told her there was no single room left. There were a few double and group rooms, but of course the cost was higher too, so she refused politely. The kind nurse had suggested her to find someone to room with for the night, and she had thought of her (former) companion Drew, but quickly diminished the idea due to the outbreak they had this afternoon. It would be awkward to ask him to do so. So here she was, tramping around the local park, hoping to get a nice place to rest on. The bench didn't look comfortable, but seeing the condition she was in, she'd accept that no matter how displeasing it might be.

It suddenly streaked in her mind how would people perceive the news about her, the Top Four in the Grand Festival, sleeping in the park.

What would her friends think if they knew that? She had just been apart from her friends for one day and was already becoming a damsel in distress. Her family would ban her from travelling for sure. Moreover, how would _Drew_ react to that?

Deciding staying in the park wasn't exactly the best choice, she strutted back into the Pokémon Centre. She'd rather spend a sleepless night there than the public park. At least it's more comfortable and safe, and air-conditioned too.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Centre, may I help you?" the pink-haired nurse greeted in a joyful manner, matching her name.

May couldn't help but to smile back, "No, I just...want to rest in the lounge."

"I'm sorry, sleeping is not allowed in the lounge," Nurse Joy informed dismally. May quickly laughed.

"No, I'm not planning to sleep there!" She nervously scratched the back of her neck, "I'm going to plan some strategies for my next contest, so I'll stay awake. I have an insomnia, after all, so even though I have nothing to do, I won't fall asleep. What I wanted to ask is can I reserve my seat for the night? Because I'll possibly go train at the dawn." She lied. Nurse Joy unknowingly accepted her answer and gave her a confirmation, much to her delight.

But unbeknownst by them, Drew was at the corner leaning his back on the wall and listening to their conversation. Even though he didn't directly see her face, he knew she was lying. The fiddling of her fingers he had seen from the corner of his eyes was a slight indicator of lying. And a heavy sigh she breathed after she'd left the main counter was also another indicator she was relieved that she'd managed to fool the nurse.

When May plopped down on the bright-orange sofa, Drew made his presence known by sitting beside her and surprising the distressed brunette.

"You can't force yourself to not sleep, you know. It's not good for your health." Drew immediately said when his bottom set on the sofa, not giving the brunette a chance to recover from her shock.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" May questioned after blinking several times.

Drew kept his hands in his pocket. "To bring you with me."

"Huh?"

"Let's go. I've found a proper place to stay," Drew advised, his green eyes staring into her eyes.

"I-I.. It's okay here," May stuttered, finding herself unable to think right, "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"You can fool Nurse Joy but not me, May." Drew snickered, but monotonously. _He knew?_

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You know it best." Drew replied, getting up from his seat. "Come on, don't waste my time and money."

May's eyes watched him incredulously. "What do you mean?"

Drew shot back a gaze at her, "You're really slow today, aren't you?" he said annoyingly, "Oh, never mind, you're slow everyday."

The brunette leapt to her feet furiously, but he swiftly sauntered away while speaking, "I've booked two rooms."

That caught her off-guard.

"Two rooms?" May enquired while following him, "What for?"

Drew grunted slightly and began striding away. He annoyingly inserted his hands in his pocket before saying, "For you, of course, dimwit."

_Me?_

But before May could open her mouth, he quickly added, "Or are you implying that you want us to sleep in the same room? I've heard you're scared of darkness and monsters under the bed." A smirk came to his lips.

"Of course not!" May's cheeks instantly heated up, and she thanked Gods that Drew was walking ahead of her so he couldn't see it.

"Then be grateful and don't complain." Drew said, ending the conversation there. May stayed silent throughout the walk as he'd ordered, trying her best not to ask where they were heading to or how he managed to find her.

When Drew led her to enter a huge fancy hotel with bright lightings, May thought he was kidding. It was the newest and most expensive hotel in Johto (May had learned about it when she watched the advertisement in the Pokémon Centre). It had many facilities which other hotels didn't have. With four swimming pools of different depths, two fitness centers, seven restaurants plus a fast food centre at the first floor for those who needed a quick meal, three internet cafes, a Pokémon daycare for the guests, two spa and sauna centers, several top brands' official store, a PokeMart, an observation tower at the top floor which overlooked the whole city, three mini-playgrounds for kids, an exclusive Elite Four and Gyms' meeting room, and a Contest Hall to top it all, the hotel was like the epitome of luxury. As May stared at the building in awe, Drew nudged her side indifferently to snap her out of her dreamy gaze and gestured her to follow him.

He didn't like how the building seemed to occupy her attention more than him.

"Reservations under Drew," he stated to the dark-skinned receptionist as he leaned his arms on the counter.

The receptionist immediately typed the information into her computer, and then she smiled before asking, "Two single rooms for two nights, is it correct?"

"Yes." Drew confirmed.

"We have yet to scan the fingerprints under May Maple's name, Mister." The receptionist informed while she clicked something similar to a button on the fingerprint scanner.

May's eyes widened. What was this, she had to scan her fingerprints? Were they suspecting she was a criminal or some sort?

The receptionist smiled and explained when May seemed to hesitate, "Don't worry, it's like a room key, except we use a fingerprint card system for a higher security, Miss May."

"Figured you don't know about that," Drew sneered, a mocking smirk appearing on his lips.

May glared at him as she placed her right forefinger on the scanner. The receptionist stopped her hand halfway by saying, "I'm sorry, it's the thumb of both hands, but if your thumbs are hurt or scarred, it's fine."

Drew snickered while May cackled nervously, "Oh, my thumbs are alright. I just didn't know that."

"What?" May shot a glare at Drew. She found his smirk very irritating to her eyes, as if it was screaming "You country girl!" at her. After she was done with her fingerprints, the receptionist thanked her and notified them everything was ready. May raised her eyebrow and promptly asked Drew, "Why didn't you get your fingerprints scanned too?"

"Well, a genius doesn't need his fingerprint scanned," Drew jested with a shrug. May rolled her eyes.

"Nah, only the payer has to scan their fingerprint," he said again. May's eyes instantly bulged.

"WHAT?" she screamed, her eyes as wide as saucers. Drew chuckled at her reaction and got into the empty lift.

"Yeah, you're paying." he shrugged like it was nothing.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEN, DREW!" May shouted, her voice echoing in the lift which had only those two inside. "Are you freaking kidding me? One night in this heaven will cost me my parents' lifetime savings!"

Drew chuckled, "Don't exaggerate, May, it's not that expensive. You can work as the dishwasher here for a month to pay for the rooms."

"Drew, I advise you not to anger me or I'll make your death look like an accident," May gritted her teeth.

"Do it, then," he challenged with a smirk. But when she lunged at him, he avoided with ease thus causing her to growl irritatingly.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to miss this sight, would we?" Drew said as the lift door opened in time, revealing a large room with many telescopes and glass walls.

"Wow!" May exclaimed upon seeing the observation room and quickly sprinted toward an unoccupied telescope, completely forgetting about Drew's remarks.

The view was marvelous, she could see the countless stars shining brightly in the night sky like diamonds. She could see people beneath in a zoomed view, some were walking alone, some were with their friends or spouses, and some were with their Pokémon.

"Wow, this scope is so clear! Maybe it can see your hidden freckles and pimples, Drew," May joked, her eyes not leaving the telescope.

Drew sneered, "It maybe also can see the nonexistence of your brain."

"Drew!" May shrieked in protest, "Why don't you take another telescope and stay away from me?" she inveighed before turning back to survey the city with the astronomical telescope. The green-haired coordinator, however, ignored her request.

"You can adjust the zoom, you know." Drew informed with a glint of haughtiness. May turned away from the telescope and stared at him while he twisted what seemed to be an adjuster at the side of the telescope.

"Don't bug me!" She whined childishly. He snickered, but made no attempt to move.

May decided to ignore the annoying greenhead and explore the cityscape. She took her time in sighting the city, observing people's funny walking styles, couples arguing, and much more. That emerged a question in her mind, what if she's the one below and some random person was laughing at her frustration earlier?

That occurred another thought, did Drew stalk her via this scope to know her whereabouts? No wonder he knew she was in the Pokémon Centre. Well, literally one couldn't see past the Centre's walls but if you stalk someone you'd see them walking inside. Jeez, what a creep.

* * *

Eventually May had finished with her sighting contently and made the decision to call it a day, much to Drew's delight. He had been tired due to the training he'd done that evening and desired a nice rest, but he restrained himself just to bring her to the top floor to the observation tower. Seeing her face glowing in joyfulness was pure bliss, he couldn't bring himself to stop her or leave her there, and he thought it was worth it. He had been worrying whether she was still mad at her for the morning events, but it seemed like her bipolar-ness did a good deed for him. When she brightened up jauntily upon entering the tower, all his worries fled out of the window and he soaked himself in her cheerfulness, not leaving her side even a second.

When the lift dinged to signal they'd already reached the tenth floor, May suddenly asked, "Did you monitor my whereabouts this afternoon from the observation tower?"

"No, I am not a creep unlike someone," he retorted in defense.

May's eyes narrowed at him suspiciously, and despite how it unnerved him, he stayed in his composure and walked out of the lift calmly. May followed, studying his movements like he was a prey.

"I was practicing the whole day, distracting myself," he revealed without looking at her. _Huh? From what?_

"I had to try with all my might to divert my mind from you." Drew appended, his pace slowing.

_Me?_  
May blinked, was a confession supposed to ensue after this? What should she do then?

There were very many questions in her mind, but she couldn't decide which one to ask. Why her? Why did he tell her this? Why did he have to distract himself by training? Why was he thinking about her? What was his thoughts about?

The biggest question being: Did he like her?

But she didn't ask, instead, she waited for the continuation of his words. And he did continue.

"You want to know why?" he muttered, finally turning to her, their eyes clashing with questions.

May nodded curtly. He took a step to lessen their proximity while maintaining their eye contact. "I had a bad feeling something might happen to you. Every cell in my body kept blaming me for making you go away, and telling me that if something were to happen to you, it would be my fault. I felt horrible. It was like losing something you'll never get back." He disclosed, gazing into her navy eyes the whole time he spoke.

May felt herself weak in the knees. Was he apologizing? The Drew, apologizing at her for making her mad? He had never done it before, frankly. And back then, even after he'd yelled at her during the Kanto Grand Festival, he didn't really apologize. It was after she'd won over him in the next day's battle that he had spoken to her again as if there was nothing happened in the previous day. But looking back, it was May who seemed to seek his forgiveness. When she'd finally beaten him, she gazed at him, as if to see if he's still mad at her for barging in his training session with Absol. She was so glad when he smiled at her approvingly, as she immediately embraced her Combusken.

But she'd never thought Drew would care this much about her, to even say he felt horrible when she left. Drew had almost never voiced his negative feelings aloud like he'd just done, but hey, things had changed, hadn't they? Drew cared about her too, back then, but it wasn't in a gentlemanly way like this. He used the sterner way, he scolded her and warned her, not directly protecting her from the source of problem. Why had he changed?

"I..." May coughed out after a few moments, "But... Nothing happened to me, right?"

_So don't reciprocate yourself, Drew. I'm also sorry for fussing over a small thing._

Drew shrugged, "It seems so. I'm glad I found you at the Pokémon Center, so I brought you here. Nothing will happen to you, I will do my job to ensure that."

"T-thank you, Drew." May muttered, not quite accustomed to Drew's attentive behavior. Maybe she was right about him about to confess something, as he seemed to contemplate something.

"This is your room," He notified, gesturing to a blue plate on the door, "Just put your thumb here, and the door will be unlocked automatically. And don't worry, it's been paid." He chuckled slightly.

May placed her right thumb on the blue plate, and short after, there was a clicking sound from the door, showing it was already unlocked.

"My room is just over here," Drew scanned his fingerprint on the door just across May's room, "Just call when something happens. I'll wake you up on seven tomorrow, is it fine with you?"

"Yeah," May answered, opening the door, "Good night, Drew."

"Night," Drew opened his door, and was about to enter his room when May called him.

"Huh?"

When Drew's eyes met May's big eyes timidly gazing at him, he smiled.

"Um... Thank you," May said slightly hesitant. Drew raised an eyebrow at her, and she quickly added, "For all of this. It must cost very much." she pointed inside the room.

"It's nothing," he replied, "Rest early."

Drew entered his room after May got into her room. Feeling really tired, he flopped down on the mattress without taking off his shoes. It had been an eventful day, hadn't it?


	5. A Disaster in Disasters

A/N: **Left-to-die: Thank you for your up-to-date reviews! :P I try to make it a _little _bit humor-ish, well, I don't succeed all of the time, but if it did make you laugh, thank you. :3**** *hands out cookies***

**Acetrainer777: Can you tell me what are the mistakes? I'd like to fix the mistakes and improve, so I'll be glad if you can. Thanks for the review! :)**

**tiduscanfly: I fixed it, thank you for the review. Enjoy the next chapters! :D**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I also don't entirely own the image I use for this story. I found it somewhere and edited it.

* * *

May woke up slightly late due to her over-ruminating last night. The brunette had been up and about, reflecting over everything that's happened and what she thought about those incidents (and how she thought Drew was going to confess although he didn't). She eventually fell into slumber at midnight while in the process of dwelling over stuff. Yeah, _stuff_.

When she felt sunlight piercing past the window into the room, she immediately sat up and realized it was already a quarter past seven. But fortunately, after she'd done her hurried bath and rushed out from her room, she saw Drew was also just getting out from his own room.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Drew shrugged and strode past her into the elevator. She couldn't help but heave a relieved sigh, she had assumed Drew would be angry, seeing he was quite a regimented coordinator.

They had their breakfast at a Korean restaurant, but actually May had only eaten two bites. So, she ordered some drinks to satisfy her tummy, which, much to her frustration, didn't suit her taste buds either. The unfortunate brunette found herself instantly disliking Korean cuisine, and Drew had gotten a great laugh at her expression when she ate her kimchi. If he were Harley, he'd have definitely taken a photo to capture the priceless moment, but he was not, and he'd never want to be that cosplay freak.

"Why are you even eating it like it's some delicious food?" May enquired, eyeing his plate ridiculously.

"It's delicious, that's why." Drew retorted, calmly scooping his kimchi into his mouth.

May let out an aggravated groan, "Why don't we eat in another restaurant, anyway? At this rate, I might get a stomachache and skip the contest!"

"You're just making up a reason to run away because you're scared to face me in the contest," Drew snickered.

"It's nothing like that!" May quickly protested.

"Besides, the coupons we got are for this restaurant, and it's not possible to change it to other restaurant," Drew explained, taking a sip of his green tea, "Unless you're willing to pay."

May scoffed, "I bet their foods taste so bad that they have to give out free coupons to get customers,"

He raised his eyebrow and pondered it for a while, "I don't think so. They don't benefit from that, except if they have lots of meat or vegetable in the freezer to clear away."

May nodded, "That must be the case."

"You're just being biased," Drew sneered.

"I'm not!" May stuck her tongue out childishly.

In the middle of their argument, a waiter approached them with a package, asking May, "Are you May? There is a package for you."

May blinked. "Huh? For me?"

"Yeah, someone left this package at the front counter this morning, saying he's a big fan of May." the waiter said, passing May the box. May received it with much confusion, wondering why her fan could have sent her a gift. It wasn't even her birthday.

"Thank you,"

"It's my pleasure," the waiter said and walked off to mind his supposed work. May stared at the package in her hands. Who sent this? The name is not written on this box.

"Someone's popular." Drew commented when the waiter was out of their sight. May scoffed at him, tearing the package open.

"Someone's jealous," she countered.

"Jealous? Please, I have more fans than you," Drew retorted, flicking his hair, "By the way, it could be a bomb."

May stopped halfway, her eyes wide in horror. "Really? What should I do, Drew?"

He smirked mockingly, "You haven't even opened it yet, how can you be so sure it's a bomb alright?"

_Jeez, this guy!_  
She gritted her teeth, continuing to unwrap the package. It revealed a Banette doll with big red eyes. May's navy blue eyes widened in shock, why would her fan give her something like this? And when she took the doll out of the box, it emitted an intimidating laughing voice, causing May to scream and throw it to the floor in reflex. Other patrons in the restaurant stared at her action, some were annoyed, and the others were curious what made the brunette shout in a middle of the restaurant. May promptly mumbled apologies to them for the intrusion, and they resumed their meal without replying anything.

"Your fans sure are creepy," Drew remarked, taking the doll.

"It lives! It laughs suddenly!" May panicked quietly, her face paling.

Drew examined it and found a little switch on its back, "Seems like you accidentally touched this switch," He held out the doll to let her see the switch, but she closed her eyes tight in an instant.

"What are you scared for?" Drew smirked and clicked the switch. Sure enough, the doll stopped cackling. "See? It's gone."

May's body slumped dramatically.

"I think I know who sent this," Drew guessed, shrugging.

"Who?" the word instantly rolled off her lips.

"Harley."

May suddenly became wide-eyed with the realization. _Of course! Why haven't I thought of that!_  
"I think... you might be right."

But how did he know she was staying there? Was he tailing them? _Geez, better get out of this place soon._

"He's still not given up, huh?" Drew muttered slightly exasperated, whilst tossing the doll back into the box. May shivered.

"Let's go," May urged and Drew compelled, leaving the doll as the tip.

_I'm not going to let you off easily, freaky pansy. Just watch out._

* * *

To both coordinators' horror, just right after they'd gotten out from the restaurant, a group of girls came chasing them, holding various fan boards with Drew's name. May and Drew were practically trapped inside the horde of girls with ear-popping screams.

"Drew, let's have breakfast together!"

"Aww Drew, you're so handsome! Let me touch your face!"

"Drew, I've got to be your biggest fan!"

"I finally get to meet you in person, Drew!"

_Oh sh*t... At a moment like this? Now what do I do? I don't have the strength to push everyone out of the way, but if this goes on, I and May will die right here for the lack of oxygen. Why are there so freaking many of them, anyway? Darn..._

"Can you sign this for me, Drewy bear?"

"Drew! Have lunch with me!"

"Oh, Drew, I'm Sandra, marry me!"

Hell, why do they even know I'm here? There must be a-

"ENOUGHHHHH!" came a full-charged shout from a person next to Drew, none other than May. Everyone became silent at once, staring at the brown-haired screamer. Drew cringed slightly and rubbed his ears, but was glad nonetheless at her loud rescue.

And then the chatter began again.

"Who is she?"

"Is she May?"

"Is she a coordinator?"

"She is the one who beat Drew back in Kanto Grand Festival!"

"Is she Drew's girlfriend?"

"No way!"

May felt her body temperature rising.

"Be silent, can't you?" Drew, to May's surprise, scolded disapprovingly. It was clear that Drew was annoyed, but the girls wouldn't stop. Drew felt himself lacking breathable air as they rounded them again, this time more tightly.

"I'll answer your questions, okay? But first, give us some space and ask in an orderly manner, and don't bug her," Drew ushered the girls away from him and May. May stared in awe when the girls followed exactly what he'd ordered and backed away to let them breathe properly. May took a deep breath in the first thing.

"Aww, finally Drew is willing to answer us! Let's prepare a press conference!"

Drew almost banged his head to the wall at that.

"This is the first time in history, I'm so happy!"

"Who is she, Drew? Is she your girlfriend?" a blue-haired teenager probed whilst pointing at May, her eyes brimming with tears. _Wow, he has some emotional fan girls..._

"Is she May?" another blue-haired girl asked, having similar facial features as the earlier one. _She must be her sister._

"Yes." Drew replied. _Which question was his answer for?_

Surely enough, someone asked, "Which question was that answer for?"

May gasped. _Someone has just read my mind._

"Up to you." Drew said, causing his fans to jumble into thoughts and fears. He then dragged May along by her shoulders and brushed past those girls.

May gasped again.

_What is he doing, in front of all his fans!_

"Drew!" a loud feminine voice screamed, her voice shaky, "Tell us who she is!"

Drew slowed his pace, and then stopped completely.

"She is... My maid." Drew replied not looking back.

_MAID?_

May gasped again, but this time in anger. "What the-"

"You have a maid?" another girl asked.

"I would like to be your maid!"

"Drew has a maid? Wow!"

Drew swirled around to face them, his expression cannot be deciphered. "I don't wish to have another, one is enough trouble for me. And she can't be replaced."

May gasped...yet again.

A blonde, seemingly in her late twenties, protested. "But why would you have a maid who troubles you? Let us take care of your needs!"

Both Drew and May didn't even want to think about what _needs_ that blonde meant.

"I'm not your maid!" May complained to Drew, her eyes narrowing in fury.

Drew smirked at her, and then at his fans, "Alright I will admit, she is my girlfriend."

This time May openly gaped. _W-WHAT?_

"Girlfriend? She-"

"No more questions," Drew declared, grasping May's elbow and rushed her to the elevator. The girls tried to pursue them, but Drew glared at them and they stayed in place. When the elevator closed safely without any more intrusion, May huffed a loud sigh.

He breathed, "They sure have sources,"

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like this before, there were so many of them."

Drew wiped the sweat in his eyebrows, "I swore I've asked the receptionists to not tell anyone I'm staying here."

"Next time if something like this happens, don't make me as your scapegoat," May protested angrily. "Especially don't just go around and tell everyone I'm your _maid_."

Drew snickered, "Heh. So you like me to declare you as my girlfriend instead?"

May's cheeks became warm, but she convinced herself it was because of her anger.

"No way!" She yelled, "Just don't make use of me, okay!"

"It was a last-second decision," he replied. May glared into his jade eyes, but he didn't back off.

"Still, no need to announce me as your girlfriend, right?" she scolded. "And maid too! That was rude!"

"I just did it to make them leave us, and it succeeded. You should be grateful." Drew countered calmly.

_That's it? To drive your g**d*mn fan girls away? Do you think it's funny? A girlfriend status is not something you should be playing with!_

"Why are you getting so worked up about it, after all?" Drew raised an eyebrow at her.

"My father will get so mad if he finds out I'm staying in the same hotel as my boyfriend does!"

"I'll make sure he won't find out," he said calmly, straightening his clothes. _How could he be so calm like nothing happened!_

"Yeah, you say that because it's not you who will be in trouble, but me!" May shouted in anger.

Drew unfalteringly looked into her eyes and affirmed, "You will not get any trouble, I'll explain to your dad it's only a fake statement to drive those girls away, it's not real."

That only served as an oil into her flaming rage.

"He won't believe it, my mother often talks about me having a boyfriend after all! Do you know what will happen if the news gets into his ears? He will take me back home at all costs! He will forbid me to travel! My dreams will be crushed! My only dream ever since I was still a child, will be burnt into ashes..." May scolded, her voice getting hoarser with every sentence due to the sob that was threatening to come out from her lips. "Of course you are cool about it, you're not the one experiencing it!"

"I will not let your dreams be crushed," Drew voiced, as if to confirm he'd fight her dad. But how? Saying was easy. He didn't know how strict her dad could be, and her dad would not hesitate to take serious measures to protect his children, and more, a daughter. After all, she was just twelve, having a lover in that age was something prohibited in their family. Well, her mother didn't mind much, but her father was an unyielding man. Even when she had requested to travel, he'd made a big fuss out of it. And she thought this time would not be an exception.

"You've never felt what it's like to get your dreams stepped on, have you? Can you quit becoming such an egotistical, stuck-up, self-important jerk? Even if you wanted to escape from your so-called fan girls you can just use other reasons! Why must you drag me along? And you didn't even ask for the permission to do that! You don't rule the whole world, Drew!"

"I have had my dreams shattered, May, you don't know everything about me, so don't assume. And I had never thought I ruled the world, it's impossible." Drew retorted, his tone louder than usual. But he immediately told himself off in mind and fixed his composure, he can't be angry now. No matter what she might say, he just had to endure it till it ends.

"And I did have my own reason to use your name, I'm sorry for that," he said, but May didn't think the look on his face reflected he was sorry. But by his words, he had just indirectly admitted he didn't consider her thoughts of using her, he was egotistical, and May chose to overlook his apology.

"And what that might be? To save your reputation?" May choked on her first sob.

_Arceus, this girl couldn't choose when to be bipolar and when to shut up!_

Drew hated to see someone cry. Let alone her, the person he cared. He'd never been good in pleasing a crying person. And honestly he'd rather have her reprimand him or haul over the coals with full anger, than getting hurt or cry. She got hurt alright, now, he'd known, but he understood it was not the right time to comfort her or anything. He just had to let her vent off her anger at him, and then she'd probably calm down by herself, then when she's at her approachable state, he'd talk to her about this peacefully.

But he couldn't.

That was proved when he raised his voice at her, "I don't give a damn about my reputation! I did that to make those people give up, so I can be free alone. Gosh, May, what do you consume everyday so you're this dense? Reputation? They are already throwing themselves at me, what for? In fact, I can't wait for them to leave me."

May's eyes narrowed, "So you're admitting it, you're doing it for yourself! For your information, Drew, the world doesn't revolve around you, so consider the feelings of other people around you too!"

"And it doesn't revolve around you too, does it?" he countered, but then realized the graveness of his tone and calmed down a bit, "I have my reasons, but I have the right not to tell you. And that's it."

The elevator opened and Drew swiftly stepped out, but May didn't leave. She stood there staring at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why are you still there?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow indifferently.

"You're right, Drew, the world doesn't revolve around me," May whimpered, "And I'm dense... I'm _stupid_."

Drew halted the elevator door and grunted in vexation, "May, look, I don't know what's wrong with you and I don't wish to continue this argument because we have a contest to attend. Just go to the park and cool down your head for a bit, okay? Don't think too much, just forget everything so you won't get distracted in the contest."

_I hope that could do it._

"Drew," May called when he began walking away, and then walked out of the elevator after she'd swiftly erased her tears so everybody else couldn't see she had been crying.

"Don't ever think about travelling alone, May, I won't let you," Drew said before she can say anything, and then pulled out a rose out of nowhere and tossed it at her.

_He knew I'm about to say that._

Drew couldn't see her face, but he hoped her face would brighten when she received his rose.

_This time will be the first time I'm letting you to not be at my side, better not try to run away from me._

"I'll see you at the contest." He muttered and left her standing there at the enormous lobby of the hotel. May breathed out silently, slowly pacing out to the opposite direction where Drew was walking to.

But she paled and halted on her track when a certain Cacturne-dressed guy ran towards her, his hips swaying like a supermodel on a runway track.

"May honey!" the violet-haired guy cooed, clasping his hands, "So you're also here after all, that's fast! Oh! Is that a rose from your boyfriend?"

Just a mention of the word 'boyfriend' made May flinch a little.

"No, it's not!" May smiled a little too fake. Harley wiggled his eyebrows wittily.

But she thought maybe he was the right person to distract her from all the turmoil in her mind.

"Are you craving for some ice-cream, Harley?"

* * *

Sorry I didn't reply to the third chapter reviews, I was racing with time to upload the fourth chapter :P

I had to watch over my uncle's home and only had ten minutes to pack my things. But veeeery fortunately, I managed to upload the fourth chapter. So, yeah, thank me with reviews, lovely reviewers :D


	6. Meeting a Member of the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I also don't entirely own the image I use for this story. I found it somewhere and edited it.

* * *

As soon as she'd uttered her invitation, she began to regret it. The flamboyant guy had a glint in his eyes which the brunette interpreted as hungriness. If he were to pay for his own portion, it would be fine. However, she was originally planning to treat him a double scoop sundae, and seeing how his expression had changed plus remembering there might be a possibility that Harley was the sender of the scary Banette doll, she thought she'd rather take back her invitation. But what's done was done, and there was no way she could take back her words. The brunette made a mental note to think twice next time she spoke to Harley, this guy had an unseen mask, she'd rather be safe than sorry.

Harley's next words, however, lit her up.

"Oh, I coincidentally am! And I happen to know there's a nice ice-cream parlor here in the fifth floor! Guess what, it's my treat!" Harley replied enthusiastically, dragging her arm to follow him even before she agreed.

"Thanks, Harley." May spoke as they got into the elevator, her mind wondering why Harley was uncharacteristically kind.

_I hope he's not planning anything bad._

"You haven't tried the ice cream there, right darling?" Harley asked, "You absolutely have to try the Tamato and Aspear Berry mix! The tastes dance in your throat!"

"Uh... I haven't," May honestly said, "I don't like Tamato, so maybe I'll just have a chocolate sundae,"

"Are you kidding me?" Harley's face was instantly big in front of hers, "Tamato is the best! Tamato makes our tummy happy!"

_Only your tummy, I guess..._

"Well..." May stuttered, "I... I had stomachache this morning and I'm kind of allergic to Tamato Berry,"

"Stomachache, hun? Why? Did you do something forbidden last night?" Harley's hands closed over his mouth, "Oh, May! You're growing up at last! Harley is-"

"No! Gosh, I'm only twelve!" May shrieked, "I just ate something that really upsets my stomach."

_Geez, what the heck was he thinking anyway?_

Harley's outburst didn't stop. "Are you sure? Your face looks pale, do you have morning sickness, hun?" he probed. May felt the urge to kick him all the way to Hoenn.

"I told you it's not like that!" May protested loudly, "And what are you doing here, Harley? Are you staying here?"

_Changing the topic may do it._

"To get my second ribbon, of course!" Harley waved his hand through his long locks, "Soledad has already gotten hers, so I have to catch up so I can get into the Grand Festival and win that Ribbon Cup home!"

"Soledad already has two ribbons?" May repeated in surprise. _I haven't even gotten one..._

"Of course, she's the speedy one!" Harley cooed, "Ah, it's the fifth floor!"

The elevator door opened and they exited it, with May being practically pulled by Harley. They came to a stop at the ice cream parlor Harley mentioned and got seated near the front door. May was a little queasy about being together with Harley without other companions, but she tried to kick it aside and let herself relax in a while. All she hoped was he wouldn't drug her ice cream or stuff her in a sack and send her back to Petalburg.

"Good morning, may I take your orders?"

"Sure, hun, I'll have a single scoop Tamato and Aspear mix, and a Rawst berry smoothie," Harley ordered without looking at the menu, which made the waiter amazed. Regardless, the waiter jotted down Harley's order in a swift.

May browsed through the menu, feeling her craving for ice-cream increase with every flip of the menu. All of those seemed delicious to her, and she would have ordered them all if her stomach wasn't feeling unwell. "I'll take... A single scoop Pecha ice cream, Oran berry ice cream, Grepa berry, and a Cheri berry."

"All single scoop, miss?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I will repeat your orders," the waiter said while checking his notepad, "A single scoop Tamato and Aspear berry mix cream, a Rawst berry smoothie, a single scoop Pecha berry cream, a single scoop Oran berry cream, a single scoop Grepa berry cream, and a single scoop Cheri berry cream. Anything else?"

"No," Harley replied while fiddling with his manicured nails.

"Okay, your orders will arrive shortly, thank you," The waiter almost stumbled when he saw Harley's nicely pink and violet manicured nails. May almost winced, too.

* * *

When Drew had circled around the park near the hotel and didn't find May there, he felt slightly angry. Did May decide to not listen to him and go on her own way? Did she really dare to defy him? But she had planned to enter the contest, so that might not be the case. Maybe she had just gotten lost or went to another park. True enough, the reason he'd asked her to go the park was so he could observe her from afar while she was practicing. But now it didn't seem possible as he couldn't find her anywhere in the park. He had a dreary feeling that she might be with Harley. After all, he'd heard that weird guy's voice somewhere in the hotel before .

_He better not mess with her this time._

As he paced into the hotel and to the reception counter, he had another strange insight she might be eating to her heart's content somewhere between an ice cream café or a snack bar. Well, those are the escape routes when a girl's upset, right?

"Did you see a brown-haired girl and a purple-haired guy here around nine? He's dressed in a Cacturne costume. And the girl is May, if you recognize her." Drew enquired at the petite receptionist.

The receptionist seemed to contemplate it for a while. "Oh, those girls, I saw them going up with the elevator."

"Fine, thanks," Drew muttered and briefly took off to the lobby, heading to the Hotel Map screen near the stairs. There was not any chocolate or snack bar in this hotel, but there was an ice cream parlor in the fifth floor and a teahouse in the third floor.

Drew smirked at himself as he studied the large map. He was dead sure she was in the ice cream parlor and not the teahouse.

_Knowing she'd almost puked out her green tea this morning, she must be avoiding the teahouse now._

And true enough, when he reached the fifth floor, he spotted May there with Harley in a small ice cream parlor called Berry Good, Berry Delicious. Drew inwardly cringed at the bad pun, but swiftly made his way to the brightly decorated shop without losing his cool.

"Oh, it's Drew!" Harley was the first to spot him walking towards their table. May looked up from her bowl, her eyes enlarging horrifyingly when she apprehended Harley's words were true and not just a way to distract her from her ice-cream.

"Are you craving for some ice cream too, Drew? The Tamato and Aspear mix here is delicious! I know you'll love it!" Harley ushered Drew to sit next to May, which he obeyed unusually. Anywhere was fine to him as long as it's not beside Harley, and being next to May was more than just fine, it was almost a relief, after all these time spent apart. Well, it hadn't been much time, but still...

Harley grinned femininely and clasped his hands next to his face, "Aww! It would be a family reunion if only Soledad were here!"

But Drew was not paying attention to his words as his attention was taken by May's four bowls of ice cream. Actually, two empty bowls, one she was eating from, and the last one untouched.

"Did you really eat all of these?" Drew questioned, slightly ridiculously.

May eyed him defiantly, "Of course! I-I have to fill my stomach so I will not get hungry in the middle of the contest!"

"Too much cold food is not good for your stomach," Drew reminded, earning him a glare from the brunette.

Harley put out his hands as if to disperse the younger coordinators' eye battle, "Now, now, let her be, okay? We have to unwind and be happy once in a while! Forget the rules and just-"

"If this were not your latest scheme to make her not participate in the contest, I would let her be," Drew's emerald eyes pierced into Harley's darker emeralds.

Harley gulped, and then waved his hands at Drew, "What are you talking about, hon! I am not planning anything! I'm just accompanying her! And she's the one who suggested for an ice cream, right, May darling?"

Drew's eyes darted to May as if to confirm Harley's words.

"Uh, yeah, hahaha," May sheepishly shrugged, feeling herself slightly wavering from Drew's disapproving stare.

_Phew, almost busted. Not good, Drew's interrupting my plans._

"Oh, come on! Let yourself loosen up for a while and enjoy a cold snack, darling!" Harley laughed nervously and shoved the menu onto Drew's side of the table.

However, to May and Harley's surprise, Drew grabbed the last bowl of May's ice cream and claimed it as his, "I'll take this."

May frowned in a protesting gaze, "What are you doing, Drew? It's mine!"

He disregarded her protest and scooped the ice cream into his mouth. "You've had enough."

She gritted her teeth, eyes twitching in anger, "I can decide whether I've had enough!"

Harley scratched his chin, "U-um, I think I should not come between lovers' quarrel, it's not healthy! Bye, darlings!"

With that, the purple-haired guy left the arguing coordinators in a flash.

_Good. Go away, freak._

"Geez, you made me lost my appetite!" May banged her fists on the table.

"Good." Drew uttered, causing May to groan furiously.

"What do you want, Drew?" She spat, pushing her ice cream aside. Drew stood up from his seat and breathed out harshly.

"Many things," He replied and walked away.

"After chasing Harley off and scolding me, now you're leaving like nothing has happened?" May screamed behind him, making him pause and turn around at her.

"Yes, what else do you want me to do?" Drew asked back, his eyes not showing any emotions at all. May's lips pursed, being checkmated by Drew was not something new, but she was speechless as of now and she greatly disliked it.

"Let's go, any explanation can wait until the contest is over," He muttered, "And I do believe we still have a bet for this contest." He smirked at her, and then May's pursed lips tugged into a half-smile.

"Yes we do."

* * *

Yeah, May's pretty bipolar. And Drew loves it...sometimes.


	7. Honored with Fear

A/N: **LoveLoverGrl: right, according to May's deepest thoughts, he is. :P**

**Acetrainer777: Thank you :) Harley, well, he's just being...Harley. All irritating at times but still a contestshipper at least. He adds the spice in contestshipping (in the canon anime as well) :P**

**Left-to-die: Haha! Drew's remarks often make myself laugh too, but not May. And yes, Harley always has something under his sleeve, and it's like his habit to harass the hell out of that poor girl. But don't worry, we've got Drew here. Cabbagehead to the rescue! :D**

**Guest: Oh, that! I purposely do that, so you readers have to figure out who thinks what, I like it that way :P**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I also don't entirely own the image I use for this story. I found it somewhere and edited it.

* * *

Eventually May and Drew had made it to the second round along with Harley, though they didn't even catch a glimpse of the Cacturne-dressed guy in the waiting lounge aside from his appeal footage on the television. Both Drew and May had wondered why, but they didn't voice it out because it was actually relieving to not have the gaudy coordinator around.

However, their relief was soon over when Harley appeared out of nowhere when his picture was shown paired with Drew on the screen, signing he had to battle the greenhead if he wanted to pass the second round. May had openly gaped when she saw it, whereas Drew only smirked his victorious smirk.

"Ah, I get to battle you again, Drewsie! This is such a fateful encounter!" Harley twisted the curls of his long violet hair. May blinked. She'd never known those two had battled before.

Drew didn't reply to Harley's remarks, instead, he flicked his hair and strutted away, possibly to train.

"You'll be rooting for me, right, hon?" Harley took May's hands in his own. _Hell no._

"Y-yeah, I guess," May sputtered, a trickle of nervous sweat running down to her face.

Drew paused on his way when hearing May's response, looking back over his shoulders. His eyes narrowed precariously upon noticing Harley was holding May's hands. Harley, however, noticed Drew had stopped halfway to look at back them and the mischievous coordinator decided to tease him.

"Oh! No good! Your boyfriend is jealous! I'm going to get beaten!" Harley screamed and dropped May's hands swiftly. May gulped.

"No, he's not my boyfriend!" she immediately denied.

"Really? This morning he said you're his girlfriend!" Harley teased, pointing to her warm cheeks while grinning, "My! Your face is all red!"

May waved her hands, "He's not, really!"

"How did you know I said that this morning?" Drew suddenly deadpanned, causing Harley to blanch.

_Oh, darn, me and my big mouth!_

"U-umm, err, words travel fast!" Harley deflected, but Drew wasn't buying any of it.

"I get it now," Drew smirked, spinning and eyeing Harley sharply. He came face to face with the older coordinator, and without dawdling, he stated, "You knew we're staying in this hotel, didn't you? So you sent May the package with Banette claiming to be her fan! Say, you informed my fans that I'm staying here with May, and you were there all along when they harassed us this morning, right?"

Harley's hands balled into fists as Drew continued his assumption.

"And not enough with that, you even brought May to eat ice cream because you knew she's a big eater so she'd order many things. You did it to make her ill so she couldn't compete in the contest, but unfortunately, I interjected and you decided to flee. I knew you have something planned, Harley."

May just stared in amazement while Drew confronted the paling Harley with his relentless gaze.

But the accused, instead of showing remorse or apologizing, smirked impishly. "You know, Drew, this is the first time you've called my name, it's an honor,"

Drew's smirk didn't lose the menace, "Cut the crap. You're behind all of those, aren't you?"

Harley shrugged his arms open femininely, "Yeah, so what? It's not a crime, and I've done a good feat in making you two more popular, you have to thank me, bunnies."

"You never change, do you?" May faced up to Harley, "I don't get why are you always getting revenge at me, why can't we be friends and-"

"There's no use of befriending a person like him, May," Drew interjected in front of her, his eyes never leaving Harley, "Stay away from May, Harley, I warn you."

"Being a protective boyfriend now, aren't we?" Harley ridiculed, "How about you let me win this contest and I'll leave your darling girlfriend alone?"

Drew scorned, "Tch. As if you'll stick to the agreement,"

Harley chortled mockingly, "You know me too well, hon, I must admit. Yes, unless you all quit coordinating..." he grinned maliciously at May, "I'll always haunt you, hon, be ready."

May felt a shiver run down her spine. What did she do so Harley seems to always harass her? Why was he always targeting her?

* * *

"Shadow ball!"

"Dodge it!"

"Amazing speed! With that clean dodge, Drew has managed to reduce Harley's points! Now we have 3 minutes left and Drew is still in the lead! How will this battle turn out? Let's see!" Gillian spoke through her microphone as Masquerain managed to fly past Wigglytuff's Shadow Ball.

"Masquerain, combine Bubble and Ice Beam!"

Masquerain began bursting bubbles and emitted a cyan flash of ice at the bubbles, creating ice balls which floated in the air.

Harley snickered, "Don't bother, my cutie Wigglytuff can dodge it too!"

Drew flicked his hair and flashed his infamous smirk, "You really think so? Masquerain, spin and use Silver Wind!"

Masquerain spun its body, creating a huge Silver Wind and blowing the ice balls it made earlier all around the stage. Wigglytuff, who was floating in the air, was also gotten whirled around by the wind and unable to dodge all the ice balls. The pink colored Pokémon bellowed in pain as its body bumped at the rigid ice balls back and forth.

"My Wigglytuff!" Harley cried out.

"An impressive strategy from Drew! Wigglytuff failed to struggle through the numerous amount of ice bubbles and it is starting to crash down from the air!"

"Finish it up with Hidden Power!"

The spheres of Masquerain's Hidden Power rapidly directed towards Wigglytuff and struck the falling Pokémon, forcing it down in a hit and creating a small explosion.

The judges ended the battle by flashing three X's, causing Harley to groan loudly and pull his hair in despair. He glared darkly at his defeater and retreated his Pokémon back to its Pokeball before bolting out from the Contest Hall with his head on fire.

Gillian gestured his hand to Drew whom bowed to the audience, "The judges decide Wigglytuff unable to battle and Drew proceeds to the next round! Congratulations!"

Meanwhile, May was watching Drew and Harley's battle in the waiting lounge. Her battle was before Harley and Drew's, and she had won over a tall coordinator which went by the name Gabby. That meant she had to battle Drew to win this contest. Somehow, she had predicted this would happen, long before she had even done her appeal round. Battling with Drew had rendered her nervous no matter how many times they'd battled before, and she frankly didn't get why. He was just another rival, and it was just another battle. Maybe because he had belittled her too often so she felt she needed to prove him wrong? That would seem like she wanted to impress him, no?

_No matter what, I'll give my best._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the second battle round of Goldenrod City Contest! Let's welcome our Hoenn Grand Festival runner-up and Kanto Grand Festival Top Four, Drew and May!" Gillian announced, rendering yells of joy and screams of anticipation from the audience. The called coordinator swiftly got up the stage on the opposite side, each beaming with confidence to win.

Gillian pumped her fist in the air with excitement, "Now, get ready! The time limit is five minutes counting from now! Let it begin!"

"Skitty, take the stage!"

"Masquerain, go!"

"Assist!" May started. Assist resulted in a Shadow Ball, which Masquerain dodged with ease after Drew asked it to.

"The getaway from Shadow Ball reduces some of May's points, giving Drew an early lead!"

Drew flicked his hair, "Silver Wind, Masquerain!"

_I don't have any attacks that can counter Silver Wind, Drew must've known it!_

"Quick, Skitty, Assist!"

This time Assist resulted in Fire Spin, which gave May an advantage because it warded off Masquerain's Silver Wind. Drew, however, was quick to command Masquerain.

"Bubble!"

The bubbles collided with the whirl of fire and created an explosion.

"Silver Wind again, go!" Drew swiftly called out.

Gillian energetically broadcasted through the smokes of the earlier explosion, "And another Silver Wind attack from Drew, how will May revert it this time?"

But it was too late, Skitty was already hit by the Silver Wind. The bar of May's points decreased right after the hit.

May promptly looked at her Pokémon and asked, "Are you okay, Skitty?"

"Nyiah!"

"Another loss of points for May with that precise attack! We still have three minutes and thirty eight seconds to go! Will we have a winner before the time runs out?"

May's forehead crinkled. "Okay, now, Blizzard!"

Skitty got up in an instant and gushed out a powerful blow of snow, hitting Masquerain. May cheered inwardly, Drew also had no counter moves to her Blizzard, huh? Interesting.

"A cold Blizzard hits the target! Drew's points suffer for it and May manages to almost equalize their points!"

The chartreuse-haired coordinator put his hand in his pocket. "Masquerain, Ice Beam and Hidden Power!"

"Dodge it!" May ordered. Skitty managed to jump away from Ice Beam, but the shining spheres of Hidden Power that floated in the air meant something else. Right, Drew had another strategy to sidetrack her.

"Now, Silver Wind!"

In an instant, Silver Wind blew the spheres towards May's Skitty, completely catching it off guard. May's points dropped further from the direct hit.

"Oh no!" May exclaimed. _I have to do a quick knockout before he does!_

"Skitty was unable to dodge from the hastiness of Masquerain's attack! This without doubt costs May some points!"

"Hidden Power, go!"

"Skitty! Jump and Assist!" May ordered speedily. Please be Silver Wind or Gust!

Two green vines appeared out of the shining light in Skitty's hand.

"Vine Whip? It should be okay too," May mused, and then shouted, "Use the Vine Whip to tackle the Hidden Power away!"

Skitty did as told, successfully managing to clear out the spheres with the vines. May smiled proudly at her Pokémon, "Great job, Skitty. Now, Blizzard!"

Drew didn't lose his calmness, "Silver Wind, maximum power, go!"

"A~mazing!" Gillian cried out, "Drew is using Silver Wind to counter the powerful Blizzard! And it succeeds!"

The huge airstream of Silver Wind halved Blizzard in two and boosted towards Skitty. May quickly ordered Skitty to use Assist before the attack hit, "Use Assist!"

Drew smirked and shut his eyes, "You can't always rely on Assist, May."

May gritted her teeth. He was right, but she didn't have much choice, did she?

Skitty's Assist created a String Shot attack which, rather than helping, made things more difficult. The silky string was sent back by the overpowering Silver Wind and trapped Skitty inside. Drew's chuckle never seemed more conceited, May had noted.

"Skitty, you have to get out of it!" May shouted, almost pleading. Skitty purred in desolation, fighting to break free from the strings.

"Now, time to finish this," Drew grasped his opportunity, "Masquerain, Hidden Power!"

Gillian balled her fist in the air, "A Hidden Power attack from Masquerain! Drew's victory is just around the corner! Will this be the end for Skitty?"

The attack hit the helpless Skitty directly, knocking it out and wiping out all of May's points. The screen changed into a picture of Drew and Masquerain, announcing them as the winner. The crowd erupted in a deafening cheer for the winner and Drew bowed politely towards them.

But before Drew went to receive his ribbon, the first thing he did was shake hands with May and whisper on her ear, "We have something to discuss after this." with that smirk which rendered chills on May's spine.

* * *

Find out what he wants to talk about...in the next chapter! ;P

And to remind you kind readers, these chapters are just warm-ups for next upcoming chaps, and are flashbacks from their travel three years ago. That's why I use past-related tenses. And expect a long eighth chapter, I'm already done working on it, it just needs some corrections. Enjoy, guys! :D


	8. Something That Words Couldn't Explain

**A/N: LoveLoverGrl: Nah, it doesn't matter, he will not scold her on her battling style unless she follows other coordinator's style or Harley's advice.:D**

**Left-to-die: Well, find out what's ominous here on this chapter :P I hope I didn't disappoint you and the other readers.**

**Polywhirl42: Woot! Thank you! I have to admit it's kinda hard for me to characterize Drew while keeping him in character. I don't know, it's just...maybe I have confused the Japanese and English versions of Pokemon. I've been watching over the DVD I have and really, Drew's Japanese voice is just...YUMMY! The voice actor (Mitsuki Saiga) makes his character incredibly cool. It's beyond sexy. Ahaha lol I'm just rambling here.  
**

**Okaaay! Here is the long chapter you've been waiting for! (or have you not?) Sorry if it's sucky, I did it in a different environment, not in my sweet home. Enjoy, though. :)**

* * *

"So what's the thing you want to talk about?" May questioned when they finished their dinner. The day had passed rather quickly after Drew received his first Johto ribbon, and, by now, their action-packed day had drawn to a close as the sun began to set down lower behind the hills. May had been thinking about what he might want to talk about, but she had not started the topic about that yet since they left the Contest Hall this afternoon. She didn't want to seem more interested in that than he was, or even, desperate for the 'talk', so she held her curiosity and kept silent throughout the evening.

She had a blurred speculation it might be about their argument this morning. After all, he did say every explanations would be done after the contest. What she didn't get is, why did he have to go through the action of whispering so closely to her in public? In a contest stage, nonetheless. They were travelling together, so he didn't really have to 'make an appointment' to discuss about something, right? They had time after all, it's not like she'd depart with her friends after a contest like in Hoenn. After the contest, they'd have dinner so there would be enough time to discuss what he wanted, and more time for it the next day, and the next next day onwards.

No doubt, the audience had boomed considerably after his action, whether in elation or fury, she didn't really know. What she was sure of was, there were many of his fan girls there and she might get chopped into pieces by them. But he must've known there were his fans there, so why did he do that? Did he do it to show off his words of being lovers with her? Did he do it to spite her out of her wits? Or did he do it just to make it like he had the intention to talk about 'the thing'?

But most importantly, what was 'the thing'? If she'd known that, maybe that would be the answer of all her questions.

Could it be he wanted to confess his...feelings? In their late night talk yesterday, she had thought Drew was going to confess, with his unusually caring attitude and expressive eyes. But she had been wrong, though, Drew didn't confess at all. (Not that she wanted him to, of course.)

Drew sipped his drink before pushing it aside, "Nothing, actually."

May knitted her eyebrows in an "Are you crazy?" expression. Drew spread out both of his hands on the neck rest of his seat casually, "I just wanted to see your shocked expression on the stage, it's priceless."

"What?" May's eyes glared crossly, "So there's actually nothing you wanted to discuss with me?"

_Actually there is, but I just can't tell you._

Drew, nonetheless, smirked and shrugged. May grunted. She should've known Drew did it just to annoy her. She should've known that.

_To think I expected him to clear everything that's happened this morning. Sheesh._

May swallowed his lie unsuspectingly, to Drew's reassurance. He had made a mistake by claiming they had 'something' to discuss, though actually he had 'something' to say, on second thoughts he didn't think it was the right moment. They probably needed to get closer before he could say the 'thing' out loud. It's not that he couldn't muster up the courage to say it, it's just... It's just_complicated_.

"But Drew..." May muttered, her words trailing off. _Don't, May. Don't make me say it._

"Hm?" Drew asked when she didn't continue her words after a while. She had this hesitant look on her face which invited him to hug her and make her spill everything that's worrying her mind out, but of course, he didn't.

"This morning when you lied to your fans about... you know what," May said cautiously, looking around to assure there was not any of his fans eavesdropping on them, "You said you have a reason to that, what is the reason?"

Drew blinked, he was pretty surprised by her question because he honestly didn't expect her to demand about this morning's events. He thought she just go with it and be a resigning person. Evidently he was wrong.

"I'm not going to tell you," Drew replied, causing the eager May to slump down in discouragement. "I'll tell you when the time comes."

He felt sorry for her dismay, but he wouldn't just spill the beans because of it.

"When?" she lit up slightly. Again, he dissatisfied her with his answer.

"Soon."

May's gaze fell downward at her avocado juice. There was an awkward silence lingering for a while before Drew shifted in his seat. He disliked to see her disheartened.

"I'm sorry," Mau mumbled, still looking down.

Drew's lips tugged into a slight smile, "Me too, for not answering to your demands."

_Drew has apologized again, it's unlike him._

"Not for asking," her head moved up and she looked at him, still with the slightly timid gaze. "For this morning. I snapped at you like a madman, it's really rude of me. I... I didn't know what had come over me."

"Oh that?" Drew smiled, yet smirked too in the same moment. "Don't fret, it's alright."

May bit her lip in anxiety as if not believing it was really alright.

_Don't do that with your lips, please._

Drew shut his eyes to prevent looking at her lips, "I'll have to get used to it, anyway, since we're now travelling together. And I might have much more of that in the future."

May didn't quite understand why the future she pictured was a quarrel with Drew in their home with a baby in his arms. Her cheeks heated up instantly with that flight of fancy without herself realizing, and he interpreted her blush as the result of her over-imagining. Apparently he was correct this time.

_Why am I thinking about him in such way! I'm still a teen, for Arceus' sake!_

May shook her head slightly as if to wake her up from her reverie. It was so wrong of her to envision her future with Drew, it was still such a long way to go. Nevertheless, seeing Drew embracing their child made her feel fuzzy inside, even though it was only an imagination. No, not _their_ child. _A_child.

"W-what do you mean?" May stammered. It was just too wrong. She and Drew would never have that kind of future. Heck, she wasn't even Drew's girlfriend! Well, supposedly, and in front of his fans, she was. However, in actuality, she was not. So where did that make her stand? Frankly, she didn't even know it herself. She had questioned in her mind whether they had to act like lovers as per now to make their 'relationship' more convincing, since he'd claimed she was his girlfriend. On the other hand, she was afraid about having to do that. Maybe being in a _relationship_with Drew was not certainly a bad idea, but what would her friends think when they finally found out about that? Sooner or later, they would, seeing how modern the communication technology nowadays was. And she would have to cover up that lie with another lie, and she totally didn't want that to happen. One big lie was enough, she didn't need any more lies to confuse her small brain.

And why was this happening, anyway? She was confused about a relationship that didn't even exist in the first place! _This is just too outrageous. I must've lost my mind. Geez, that last sentence sounds like something Drew would joke about._

And actually, Drew was also making fun of her about her mind now.

"Do you want me to explain it thoroughly in case your mind has a slow motion in grasping information?" Drew's smirk was more than teasing.

"No, thanks." May dryly responded, her eyes dropping into a half-lid gaze. They really wouldn't have that kind of relationship, would they?

And why was she getting disappointed with that? Arceus, she HAD really lost her mind.

"Well, we should get back, it's already eight thirty." Drew declared, gesturing to the clock with his eyes. May blinked. Had it already been two hours since they arrived in this restaurant?

"O-okay," she agreed, following him out.

* * *

"Are you alright? You're not eating your breakfast," Drew enquired, slicing a small portion of the coffee chiffon cake on his plate.

He kept his gaze on his plate as if he was trying to show indifference, but we all know he was concerned enough to even ask.

"Um, I'm okay." May replied, biting her lips.

_Don't freaking do that._

"Fine, tell me when you're ready to," He responded, still attempting to seem as impassive as possible.

May gazed at him, did he really sense her thoughts?

"I just... I don't like this food." May lied, shrugging. _A good lie._

"Really? If that's the case, you'll be fuming over this restaurant's lousy food," He cocked one eyebrow accusingly, putting his cake into his mouth.

_Okay, maybe that was not really a good lie._

He knew there was something wrong. He had been very observant, all the more if it was about May. From the way she toyed with her food earlier, the light gray rings under her eyes, to the way she bit her lips as if uncertain about something, he knew something was troubling her.

He set his fork and knife aside, "You didn't get a good rest,"

_Huh?_"What?" May blinked, but regained herself shortly. "I mean, is it a conclusion, or a question?"

"Whatever you interpret it to be." His eyes were set on hers sternly.

He was right, May had difficulties sleeping last night, she had tried her best to control her over-thinking but apparently she couldn't. Then again, seeing the last two days were too hectic for her own good, her mild seven-hour rest last night was already more than enough. It had occurred in her mind that might be happening because she missed her hometown or was still not accustomed to sleeping alone. But she had only been travelling alone for two days now, surely she wasn't really missing her family and friends, was she? And technically, she was not travelling alone, she was with Drew, so the biggest probability would be not accustoming to sleeping alone. But what could she do about that? She couldn't possibly ask Drew to sleep in the same room as she did, could she? That would be the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Fine," she breathed out, a tinge of irritation shown in her face, "I cannot sleep, I had lots of things on my mind."

The desire to reply with a "Wow, your mind can handle _lots of things_?" was very tempting, but he chose to ignore it. For now, at least. After all, picking an argument was not the best thing to do this time, considering she might flare up at him and threaten to leave on her own again.

He leaned both of his elbow on the table, "What are those things?"

"There's too many."

"Then reveal it one by one."

"It will take too much time, we have another contest to go after." May digressed, "besides, I don't know how to begin."

Drew flicked his hair, "We have all the time, the next contest is not after next month because of the construction of the Contest Hall in New Bark Town. You heard it when Gillian informed about that, didn't you? And you can start anywhere, I'll understand no matter where you start."

_Geez, as conceited as always, aren't you? Even when pestering me to speak about my problems._

May breathed out again, closing her eyes. He kept his gaze on her face, analyzing every contort, every change of her expression.

She opened her eyes and caught his gaze, "Why don't you let me travel alone?"

"Come again?"

"You asked me to not even think about travelling alone, didn't you? I want to know why, that's all."

_No, not that dreaded question._

"That," Drew raised an eyebrow at her in question, "Is the 'lots of things' that has been bugging your tiny brain?"

_Actually, no._

She nodded while shutting her eyes in affirmation. "Yes."

_Arceus. Why was she giving it that much thought anyway?_

Now it was him who breathed out in annoyance. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

_Obvious? What's obvious?_

"Huh?"

"With your foolishness, you'll fall into Harley's trap again if I don't stick my oar in the way. I still want to beat you in this year's Grand Festival, so I won't let it happen to you. There might also be somebody else who wants to see you fall other than that strange crossdresser. And come to think of it, you almost have, right? This morning." He lied. Well, he was not completely lying, but he didn't reveal there was another reason he would never let her travel alone.

* * *

No doubt, after that confession –well, lie– of his, May had raged at him, saying if that was the reason then he could stop being her bodyguard anytime now. For sure, he didn't compel, neither did he disclose the true reason of his protectiveness. May thought he treated her as a kid, but he countered it finely by saying she was a kid alright. The argument went on, even after they had left the restaurant. Now that they had checked out of the hotel and were already hitting the road, they had somehow patched up after he gave her a rose (claiming it was for her Skitty's great job on the last contest). It was reassuring because they had a long way to go, and being in an 'ignoring battle' while travelling together and on their approximately-two-weeks journey to New Bark Town was certainly not a splendid thing.

But currently there was another thing that's been disturbing her mind for a while now since she had accepted the rose from him, and little did he know, that was the start of another argument.

"Something on your puny brain?" he inquired, looking over his shoulder. She shook her head, but he knew she was lying. If she was not deep in thought, she must had blown up by his 'puny brain' remark. The fact that she hadn't was giving him the signal there was something not right. He had a pretty good instinct for a male, that can be said, and that instinct of his might be even better than 'women's instinct'.

Drew slowed down his pace to let the brunette catch up to him, "Well, to cure our boredom in this long walk to Azalea Town, speaking about your problem may help. Maybe I can solve it too."

May was indeed deep in thought, but she didn't miss the last bite of haughtiness in his last sentence.

What she missed was he pretended himself to not seem concerned about her problem when he actually was trying to coax her into spilling the beans.

"Gee, Drew, why don't you add 'since I'm such a smartass and all' in the last sentence to pack it up?" May deadpanned, glancing at him sideways. Drew chuckled.

"Ah, right, that is actually a fine idea," he joked, but then realized this was going nowhere and attempted to be persuasive.

"Since you know I'm smart and I can solve your problem, why don't you have a shot?" he offered casually, hoping he wouldn't mess this up.

"Mew, you're such a- a..." May blinked, unable to find the correct word to use, "Oh! Mew and Drew rhymed!"

Drew laughed almost instantly, both at her weird action and her expression. _Only May can be this bipolar yet lovely at the same time._

"You, May Maple," he said when his laugh began to subside, "You have a way with words." _You are very adorable, you know that?_

May held her head high and put her hands on her hips proudly, "Uh, yeah, of course! I'm the daughter of Petalburg's Gym leader!" But her proud moment was quickly ruined because she clumsily fell down after stumbling upon a big rock (which she didn't notice because she was busy boasting). Drew laughed again at her clumsiness, but held his hand out to help her nonetheless.

"Wow, I hope your clumsiness isn't hereditary. If it is, better put on some copyright. 'Maple Family's Clumsiness, since 1945' or what." The green-haired coordinator jeered, pulling her to her feet. Well, the sentence could meant entirely different depending on the person's perception. He might have added _"Though I don't really want my offspring to inherit your clumsiness"_if they were in a steady relationship or about to be married OR already married. But, since they weren't in the any of the options mentioned, he kept the idea safe in his mind and noted it for future use.

"You really are loving this, aren't you?" She scowled while brushing dirt off her shirt. Drew only smirked despite he had a comeback (which, he predicted, could make her go speechless at one).

"You know, Drew, I'm really starting to think you're travelling with me just to get the pleasure out of winding me up," she frowned wryly.

"One of the reasons," He admitted honestly, but May's thousand-daggers glare somewhat made him change his course, "But I like being here. That's why."

May's eyebrows quirked upwards playfully, "Being _here_? As in being _with me_? The fantastic fun, caring, and wonderful daughter of Petalburg's Gym Leader?"

_Yeah, good answer. First smart answer in your lifetime, May._

He shrugged, "Yeah, I kind of enjoy making fun of the most uncoordinated coordinator here, to be frank."

May was about to ask why, but the idea soon disappeared when she tumbled onto the ground again.

"Gosh, I swear my feet are disobeying me today!" She groused, hitting her fists to the ground.

"Falling over me?" He pulled her up, smirking smugly. May scoffed, but accepted his help nevertheless.

"If this goes on, I might end up arriving to Azalea in bruises." She whined deprecatingly.

Drew smirked, "And I might end up carrying you there."

A red shade appeared on her cheeks straight away. "N-no way! People w-will get the wrong idea!" she stumbled nervously.

"No problem, you _are_already my girlfriend in their perception," He checkmated, a sly smirk on his lips.

"Why am I thinking you're really liking this?" She turned ahead to the road, partly to hide her embarrassment and to prevent herself from falling again. Falling over _him_.

_"Because I'd love that in reality."_He mused with a small grin which she didn't see because her attention was on the rocky road.

"I am," he agreed, feigning to ponder it, "But I might have to enroll in a 'how to deal with a dim-witted girlfriend' class if it truly happens one day."

May's expression instantly changed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" she demanded fumingly.

_Wow, what a temper._

"And also 'steps to handle a short-tempered girlfriend' too." He added with a nod. _Yeah, I might actually have to, in the future._

"Well, I also have to attend a 'ways to handle a conceited, jerk-faced boyfriend' then!" she infuriatingly retorted.

Drew smirked, "So you do have the idea of having me as your boyfriend," he concluded, glancing at her blue sapphires playfully. The teased girl became pink-faced in an instant.

She began to act out of reflex, "N-no! Why would I- I mean, you do have _that_idea too don't you!"

He shrugged his shoulders and entered his hands in his jean pockets. "It's a checkmate then, I guess."

May's eyes went large. _What does he mean by that...?_

He was aware he was receiving a questioning look from her, hence, he disclosed, "I don't deny that. I've seen the probability of us being together someday, debating whether your brain is made of air-"

"Really, Drew?" May's frown was very sarcastic and he knew it, "_That_is the best topic of a debate you've thought of?"

"For me and you, yeah," He flicked the strands of his fringe, "Or are you telling me you're seeing a different pictorial of us? A more peaceful 'us', perhaps?" he enquired slyly.

The pouting brunette scoffed.

"Of course, who would want a relationship with lots of fights?" May said, not turning to him. But then she corrected, "No, I mean, I- don't have a picture of us being together, but if I ever do, then I'll have a peaceful one. Yeah. That's it."

"Really?" She could almost sense he was wiggling his eyebrows in a mischievous manner.

"Y-yeah," she confirmed, but cursed herself mentally for almost stuttering.

His face leaned in closer to her ear, "But there's not much fun in a quiet, peaceful relationship, is there?"

May felt her goosebumps raise.

"I-I... I..." she pathetically stammered, "I don't know." she settled, shrugging. She normally would never admit defeat, but this time she was really, badly, whitewashed. This guy was no opponent of hers, she could not possibly beat him when _he_was the one who had a way with words.

"I've never been in a relationship, so I don't have an idea." She shrugged once again, "I know you have, since you're such a _popular_guy, right?"

The last jab had the right amount of sarcasm, he noted, but he was not going to concede defeat because of that.

"To be honest, I haven't," he divulged, "I might be popular, but I never wanted to play with feelings because of that, and well, I don't wish for a girlfriend, too. I like this condition. (_'if it means being with you every day like this,'_he added in mind) A girlfriend is likely to be more a hassle than a help."

May blinked once. She blinked twice.

She was struck, Drew was being completely open. Usually May would be the one to ask, and he'd sidetrack her and she would forget her first question with some teasing and such. But he wasn't now, instead, she was the one who wished she could sidetrack him into discussing something else.

She didn't know how a simple bickering could become a heartfelt confession. Well, it wasn't exactly a _confession_, but nevertheless, he had never spoke to her about these things before. Girlfriends, prospective on relationships, thoughts on life, he had never shared about those much with her. He had always been a rather introvert type according to her, being not occasionally speaking out his thoughts. Not that she knew his thoughts, but seeing those jade green eyes, she somewhat sensed he had unspoken thoughts.

"But you judged me wrongly, do I seem like a womanizer?" he said with a faint grin. She thought those words contained a bit of hurt, but she quickly dismissed it, claiming she had only mistaken it. Why would he get hurt because she judged him, anyway, right?

"Well, you do," she answered earnestly while clutching her bag, "See, you speak to girls –except me– politely, you flick your hair, you have loads of fan girls, and lastly, you give out roses. All of it... It's just, like playboys in films or dramas do, isn't it?"

_So that's what you think of me._

"How do you know the way I speak to other girls? Have you been stalking me through Hoenn and Kanto?"

May's eyes bulged incredulously at once. "Gosh no! Soledad told me!"

_Geez, how would I benefit from stalking you anyway? Jerk._

He hummed in a sing-song manner, "Soledad surely has told you a lot, hasn't she?"

"I didn't ask, I swear! She just told me that out of the blue!"

"Have you been keeping in contact with her?" he asked, though a little skeptical.

"U-umm, yes,"

_God, Soledad, just how much have you told her?_

Drew exhaled. "But I don't give out roses to everyone. I only give it for those who deserve it." His eyes were staring at her, giving her a challenging, yet a steady stare. Like he was insinuating something.

"Well," she began, not knowing whether she should be happy or shocked, "My Pokémon and I are honored, thanks."

"Not going to ask 'why me?'? You've always been the curious cat." Drew said, the corner of his lips quirking in a half smirk.

"It must because I and my Pokémon did a great job in the contest, right?" She spoke proudly, raising her chin up and puffing her chest upwards. _Wow, don't give that to me._

Drew tried hard not to look anywhere else except her eyes, "Hmm, yeah,"

"Wow, I bet Soledad has received a lot of roses from you." May mused out loud, scratching her chin. _No, only you._

"I've never given her a rose before," he said truthfully.

_Huh?_

"Why? You don't think she deserves your roses?" she questioned with wide eyes, but that pair of wide sapphires went wider when the realization hit her a nanosecond later. "You mean, I'm the only one...that's...received..?" she trailed off, hesitating to say the actual words she meant. As a replacement for her words, she used hand gestures. Fortunately Drew understood, he wasn't a fool anyway.

"This is the greatest discovery of the whole millennium, May. You deserve a Nobel award."

"Gosh, Drew, I'm serious!" May stopped, stomping on the ground threateningly. He stopped too.

"I'm also serious here," he said, shrugging playfully. May grunted. She should've expected no less from him.

"But why? Why am I the only one? I mean, I'm the only one, right? I... I don't think I deserve that honor." she babbled.

"You're being insecure," Drew's eyes narrowed at her, "It's not about that. It's more than just who deserves it."

May seemed confused, "Then, it's about what?"

"May," he paused, "You have the will as hard as a rock, the density as one too." his lips quirked upwards like he was holding an upcoming laughter, "But that's not my point,"

_Trust Drew to joke at this kind of situation._

"You're different. You are difficult, but not complicated. I can figure out about what you think but not what you do. You are like...a rose." He disclosed without any premeditation like he had already memorized this speech all along.

_A...rose? That's why he gives me roses?_May felt her cheeks growing warm.

His eyes locked on hers firmly as he took a step closer to her. May had the urge to blink, but the fibers of her body wouldn't move as her will.

"We know a rose has thorns, but we don't know where the thorns are until we have it, observe it, and get to know it. It's always different where the thorns are in each rose. It's unpredictable. To people who understands a rose, they know thorns are what makes a rose unique, hence thorns make those people love roses. Thorns make some people flinch and dislike roses, so only the ones who understands roses, will know how to appreciate a rose and how to remove the thorns carefully without hurting themselves. Same as you. You're emotional, intense, like a red rose. You have your own weaknesses, emotions, insecurities, and thoughts. In this case, thorns. You have unstable emotions and all. But they make you unique. To people who don't understand you enough, they dislike you, and you know who I'm talking about," Drew explained, not smiling or smirking. But his eyes were gazing at her the whole time he spoke, pouring all his emotions in his emeralds. May never knew one could put this much passion in one eye contact.

Finally now, her lips were willing to articulate, even though it was only a single word, "Harley."

He licked his lips before expressing further, "Yeah. He doesn't know how to appreciate you. For me, I am not saying I know how to really appreciate you, I admit I underestimated you when the first time we met, similar to how I didn't really like roses because they have thorns. However, I got to know you, I tried to understand you, I realized you can be better, even better than me. Picking out your thorns is what I aspired to do. I love the challenge. You are unpredictable, and I try to predict you. Even in battles, you do things that amaze me. You've thrown me off my guard, May. You are like nobody else. Not even Soledad could electrify me this much as you, but then again, you're not her. You're like a rose, you don't know what I think or what I feel, but she knows. Yet I still love roses though they never know my thoughts. I'll always do."

May was stumped.

_... If he loves roses, doesn't it mean he loves me..?_ May swallowed nervously as she let his words sink into her jumbled mind. _If he relates me to a rose, then he is saying he will always love me though I don't know his feelings. That's..that's just so unlike himself. Did I really make him change his thoughts? He even admitted he underestimated me and that I can be better than him. He said he picks out my thorns, does it mean he picks out my weaknesses and insecurities? All the pushes and motivations, he meant them to get me out of my weaknesses and insecurities. How come I not know that all along? How come I didn't realize that back then? He's right, I'm stupid, I didn't even know he has always tried to strive me better until now. I... I don't know what to do. I... I..._

_'Just follow your heart, see where it leads you.'_ May heard her mother's advice ringing in her mind. _Follow my heart. What is my heart feeling? I don't even know what I'm feeling right now._

Drew himself was in the same state of chaos as she was, even though he had the ability to hide it well with his smooth-going words. He had taken the most forbidden path in his life without even retracting a step. Everything could just move forward, there was no way to turn back all of this to the base. He had poured his pure thoughts, and those were not even the half of his mind.

Though there was a possibility she didn't understand his words, he felt she did. He had been rather direct, after all. But he had to be ready for whatever that might happen and whatever she might say, although he originally wasn't planning for this to happen. He had wanted his confession to be at least romantic, so the memory would always be etched in her heart even if she leaves him someday (God knew he wouldn't permit that to happen), and not in the..middle of a trip like this. He was a perfectionist, he wanted everything to be ideal, with all the perfect time and place. But then again, she was a huge distraction to him, so she was partly in fault for that. When he saw her standing there with that clueless expression, he felt he needed to enlighten her with his long suppressed affection. He had waited too long for that, and he felt his self-discipline was getting thinner by each passing day. He needed her to know, so she could also let him ascend into the stairs of her heart.

Whether she'd leave him or let this pass, he'd accept it. Not that he was being pessimistic, but May had once told him back in Chrysanthemum, that she had not thought about love and relationships fully. He knew deep in her heart she must had taken some kind of liking to him, only that she didn't take it seriously. But as he mentioned, she was unpredictable, he didn't have a clue what would she do, and furthermore in a case like this. And it was unquestionable that Drew, was hopelessly, completely, heels-over-head because of this simple brunette which never thinks more than a starfish.

"Are you telling me that you like me, Drew?" the question flew out her lips before she consented it. _GOSH, what did I just ask?_

Drew took a deep, mind-cleaning breath. "Yes."

_That was some direct approach, huh, May. I'm impressed._

"Err... I..." That was the confession she'd waited for so long, yet she stuttered like a fool? Where was her courage earlier going? Err, no. She had _not_been waiting for his confession, she certainly hadn't.

He then surprised her again by taking her chin in thumb and point finger, making her blink repeatedly. _Oh snap! Is he going to kiss me? The heck the heck the heck? What should I do?_

"We don't have to take a further step into a relationship if you don't wish to, but I know you like me." He spoke with his eyes teasing her, and his infamous smirk growing on his lips. _Sheesh, that sh__i_t-eating smirk. The normal Drew is back.

May gulped without blinking. "I—I don't know." she said plainly and bit her lips.

Drew groaned inwardly, how could he resist when her lips were just a mere inch from his like this? He had to stop her biting, it was distracting him. He had to get away from the distraction.

_Don't blame me, May._

So he took his action. He kissed her. He knew it wasn't the best way to cast away his distraction, but it was worth the shot because she had stopped biting, plus he enjoyed it as well. A very gainful way, right?

_W-what the-! He's-?_

May was stoned inelegantly when his lips met hers in a gentle brush. Just what was she thinking? They were rivals! They were not supposed to...do this. But just why the heck did his lips feel so pleasant? It was nothing she'd ever felt before.

The taste of his lips melted all her questions and doubts that were haunting her mind. She made the decision to kiss him back, swaying her lips bashfully. After all, it was her first, so it was normal for her to feel shy and tense. But not for him, she noted. He felt so good and natural, and the back of her mind was wondering, did he regularly practice this or something?

She knew it could be risky, he was kissing her like this when they weren't even in a relationship, and somehow she couldn't recede. Where was her restraint flying to?

However, she was lucky because he pulled away before it could ever lead to anything. A simple, short kiss was enough trouble. Now she had to hear his explanation about all of this. She _absolutely_had to.

"You liked it," he concluded somewhat proudly. His eyebrows were quirked slyly and that infamous smirk of him was plastered on his impudent face. May was still iced stiffly. If it wasn't for the fact she...well..._liked_it, she'd already killed him by now.

"I... I... You forced me," she rambled, then bit her lips in embarrassment.

Drew's reply was immediate, "Bite those delicious lips of yours again and you will get a second helping."

May's pupils grew big for a brief second before going back to their original size. She swallowed, instantly noting not to bite her lips. One is enough, despite she wanted more. His kiss was nothing close to romantic in her opinion, but she liked it. _I can't. No. This can't be happening._

And then he walked away. Yes, he shuffled past her to continue their trip to their desired destination. _How could he just walk away like nothing happened? God, this guy's unbelievable!_

"Drew! Where are you going?" she inquired, running lightly to catch up to the chartreuse-haired coordinator. She saw Drew look over his shoulder and sneer at her. _Mew, tell me what I see in this jerk._

"Azalea Town of course, genius," he answered with a smirk that made May want to clobber him with Scyther's blades.

"I know that," May groaned in annoyance. _He doesn't take anything seriously, does he?_"You are leaving just after you...you—kissed me? That's..." she tightened her fists, trying to find her words, "That's just... Never mind. I demand an explanation, NOW."

Drew snickered, "For what? For that kiss you liked?"

"Yeah," her palm stroked her forehead, "I mean, no, I don't like that... _kiss_, but yeah, I want an explanation. For that...action you did earlier, why you did that and—everything." She demanded dumbly. Yes, she felt dumb at that moment.

"Everything?" he iterated, and she nodded. He shook his head and chuckled slightly, bringing her close to him with a single motion of his hand over her shoulders. The brunette's face flushed vivid pink when he muttered, "Sometimes there are things words can't explain, May."

And with that, she accepted his explanation.

* * *

_PRESENT..._

May folds back the paper heart when she feels a little better than before. It has always worked. Reading the paper hearts has always succeeded in calming her senses and soothing her anger. She has been in another fight with Drew, and it has already been the third this week to be exact. True, they had fought a lot in the past but they were just minor arguments about her clumsiness or his arrogance, and they never went more than a day. They would always reconcile again and forget everything. But now, it has been two days since they practically ignored each other. No calls, no texts, and nothing. The fact that they have a ball to go tomorrow doesn't change anything.

May sighs tiredly. It isn't that she is mad at him or she doesn't want to make up with him, but he is sort of avoiding her now, or so she thinks. Well, she is mad at him alright, but if he comes and apologizes right now, she will forgive him no doubt. She has always been very forgiving to him (and maybe to everyone else as well) and he knows that. He knows she is going to forgive him no matter what, for, she has a weakness for him. She just can't stay mad at him for longer than two days in this three-year relationship they have built. Whenever she tries, his rude remarks will only make her forget her former anger and counter him with another remark of her own.

She takes another paper heart from her bottle. _If only things are easier as they were in the past._

* * *

Well? I hope I didn't disappoint. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks, guys!:)


	9. Expect the Unexpected

**Heeeeey guys! Oh my gosh I haven't updated in...days...no, weeks! I'm really sorry! The school has started and y' know... as a public school student I'm cooped up with a lot of project works (and I hate them, seriously). So to make up for my absent(lol) and the lack of update, here I present a looongg update for this chapter. Yes, this chapter equals two chapters. Hope this makes up for the time all you readers spent waiting! :P Well, that's if anyone has waited at all. Everybody's got their own business to handle. Before I start story-telling(lol) I'm gonna reply to reviews first, okay? :D**

**AdorableMe: Thank you for reading! :) See, this chapter is a long update for you, hope you'll enjoy it! :D**

**Poliwhirl42: The whole rose thing? Yeah, I loved that too. It was very impromptu! The whole lines just flowed out of my mind like waterfall. It seems a little corny but I... I liked it. x] And I'm happy that you do too! :)**

**LoveLoverGrl: Well, these chapters are like...openings, sort of a build-up which explain how they formed their close relationship, and yes, the present is going to unfold as the time moves forward. The flashbacks and the present move back and forth, and I try to make it less confusing by stating which is present and flashbacks and by using two different tenses. Yeah, present tense means it's the present and the past tense means it's a flashback. I skip some uninteresting parts in a journey like the routines, practices and all, so that's why it leaves us some eventful chapters. Furthermore, the chapters are what May had written in the heart papers, so she'd choose to keep just the memorable memories. I hope that clears the misunderstanding somehow. Anyway, just ask if you got any questions, as long as it doesn't involve me giving out spoilers :P**

**Left-to-die: Thank you, firstly. Yeah, Drew is a jerk like that. I really wonder what May (and I) see in him. But he's just trying to relieve the tense and relax, though. Even though he's Drew, confessing to a girl he really liked also made him nervous. (He'll never admit that, I swear) hahaha!**  
**And I'm working on the Chrysanthemum Island chapter (sort of a prequel to this one) based on an episode in the anime called Spontaneous Combusken. It's a different version of the episode, though, I included some 'deleted scenes' (that's how I like to call it xD) from the actual anime. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. But before that, enjoy this chapter :)**

**Here it is...the ninth chapter! Expect a lot of 'expect's here! :P :P :P**

* * *

By then, May and Drew had already finished their second contest in New Bark Town and Harley was not present in the contest, neither was Soledad. Long story short, Drew was the winner once again (much to May's disappointment). May had accused him for cheating and using her weakness to defeat her, but Drew retorted by saying she was just too distracted by his charms. Apparently he was right, but there was no way in hell she was going to admit that to him. That would just boost his already big ego.

"So, what would you like?" Drew asked while he strode alongside her at the gangway of the market which led to the exit of the town. May eyed him questioningly, obviously not having a clue what he meant.

"For the gift," he informed, placing his palm gently on her back to guide her out of the bustling market. He saw her glance on his arm and he proceeded to explain, "This is a friendly gesture, I'm kindly guiding my friend so she doesn't get lost because of her poor sense of direction,"

She was a little disapproving at first, but when she faced him and saw that smile of his, she let him do it although they had agreed not to be in a _real_ relationship and not act out of the 'friend-zone' way. Her reason being, she still wasn't ready for an actual relationship, she was afraid of gossips and those might get in the way of their career. Of course Drew declined at first, he wanted her and he couldn't care less about those gossips. However, he also considered her wants and accepted her decision, though he did say she was _his_despite they weren't in an actual relationship. She was very flattered to know that, and she was glad they both had finally expressed their feelings, though she'd never expected it to happen.

Well, maybe she _had_expected it.

"Why?" she enquired, "I lost the contest. You said you'll give me something only if I win."

He smirked and cocked one eyebrow upwards, "Treat it as I'm celebrating my winning and this generous Drew is giving out gifts."

May smirked along, "Fine, then I'm going to buy everything and burn a massive hole in your wallet."

Drew shrugged nonchalantly with one hand, "Be my guest."

"And I'll be handing them out to every people I know."

"No." he interjected, "I'm only buying something for you,"

He was sure her expression was a shade of slyness that he'd never seen in May Maple before.

"You said...you're giving out gifts." she wiggled her eyebrows childishly.

Drew gave it a little thought, "True, but I didn't say for everyone."

May chuckled and shrugged his arm away from her back, but he placed it again as if there was a magnetic force to it. She'd never known being with Drew could feel so great, why didn't they do this sooner? Despite she was not in a formal relationship with him, it was wonderful. She felt free, yet complete at the same time. He had been open about himself ever since, a trait that's not originally seen in Drew. He was caring yet annoying at the same time, constantly making fun of her and taunting her just for the pleasure of it. And maybe he was right about them being weird if they were ever getting in a peaceful relationship.

They were never peaceful.

"How about we try this shop?" May suggested, pointing to a mild-sized souvenir shop. It was a kiosk with a bright red exterior, quite catchy to be honest.

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Really, May? With all those lovey-hearty signs?" he absurdly questioned, noticing the wallpaper.

The brunette pouted, "You should not judge a book by its cover,"

Before Drew could reply, May had already gone from his side and bolted inside the shop. He groaned, but followed her nonetheless.

"Welcome! May I help you?" the shopkeeper chimed jovially. True enough, when Drew inspected the shop, it had a theme centering around red, white, and hearts. _Jeez, girls like these things, don't they?_

"Look at this!" May took a small music box, then opened it. The melodious voice rang through the kiosk from the music box that had a tiny Igglybuff sculpture spinning slowly. May closed her eyes, enjoying the music.

"If you want to have a look at music boxes, we also have a few different kinds like this, with different Pokémon and songs," the pink-haired shopkeeper advertised cheerily, doing her job.

May grinned, "It's fine, I'll look around to find something."

"Do you have something you want, specifically?" the shopkeeper inquired, "Maybe a couple chain or...?"

Drew snorted, "That kind of thing is not my style,"

"Drew!" May warned, then sheepishly explained to the shopkeeper, "He's not my boyfriend, so we don't need those things, sorry."

"It's fine." The shopkeeper grinned, "I'm sorry but you two look good together."

"Of course we do," Drew answered, flicking his hair. May rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him," May said, "What's the most expensive thing here?"

Now it was Drew's turn to roll his eyes. _So she's pulling that trick._

"Most expensive," the shopkeeper pondered for a while, then walked over to the left corner near the payment counter, "The most expensive thing here is the wedding souvenir set, do you want to have a look?"

May instantly waved in refusal, "Oh, no, I think I'll just... look around," she said with a convincing nod. Drew chuckled at her reaction.

The shopkeeper smiled, her light purple eyes shimmering, "Feel free to look around, we have a whole lot of beautiful stuff here. We have love charms, flowers, cute trinkets, couple stuffs, and many more things for presents."

"Love charms?" May repeated amusingly.

"Yes, love charms will improve your luck in love when put on, do you want to take a look? We have various kinds." the shopkeeper informed. A picture of bunches of guys chasing her holding bouquets appeared in her mind, and she cringed openly at it. No, she wouldn't like that.

"I think I'll pass," May replied, sweat running down the side of her face. Drew laughed again at her reaction.

"Then I'll recommend you our new arrivals," the shopkeeper gestured May to follow her, and May did. She stopped at a display case with a big New Arrival tag on the top, which contained several crystal bracelets, a few kinds of glass bottles, photo frames, and some fancy miniatures. May's eyes sparkled instantly when she saw a heart-shaped glass container, packed in a box with a bundle of colorful papers.

The shopkeeper seemed to notice May's fondness to the bottle, and she took it from the display case. A small red ribbon was neatly tied over the bottle's opening, adding the cuteness of the translucent container. The set of papers that came with the bottle was also tied in a red ribbon.

When the shopkeeper handed May the pack, she immediately called Drew over and asked his opinion. He replied with a so-so, which earned him a jab on the side of his stomach.

"This bottle comes with this pack of papers and is normally used for lovers,, though it can be used on family members or best friends as well. A psychology research has proved that reliving happy memories with someone special can cure angriness and make a relationship stay longer. So if your boyfriend has made you happy, you write the memory down to the paper and fold it into a heart sign, then put it into the glass bottle. Whenever you're sad, you're angry with him, or you miss him, just read the heart papers over, and you will fell more delighted." The shopkeeper explained amiably, "Basically, the more the hearts are, the more your good memories are and the more you love each other."

"Wow," May grinned, "I'll take this!"

"Thank you, payment should be made at the counter over there," the shopkeeper gestured, and May pulled Drew's arm, dragging him along with her. Drew was firstly a bit annoyed by her sudden act, but let her drag him since he actually enjoyed it. It was just like they're actually lovers.

* * *

After Drew had paid for May's items, the two young coordinators had left the town with a big smile on their face. Actually, it was just May who had the 100 megawatt smile on her face, Drew was slightly lamenting on the fact that May was more engrossed in the bottle than in him. Even after they've arrived at their destination May couldn't stop smiling gushing how Drew made her day. Well, it was the first time he had ever heard that from that brown-haired coordinator, but it was...thrilling. It signed that their _friendship_could turn into something more, and maybe she could open her heart to receive a relationship too.

When they arrived at a Mediterranean-styled inn in Cherrygrove City, Drew directly proceeded to validate their check-in and May had been instructed to wait for him at the hotel lounge. She had obeyed and immediately began to occupy herself with her newly gifted bottle. She had done writing on three papers by the time Drew finished his task. Drew had tried to peep in what see wrote, but she cleverly hided the papers in her bottom pocket. He threatened to grab the papers from her, but she threatened back to leave him. Well, that was an effective intimidation because he instantly shrugged in defeat though the usual Drew would never fall in her ultimatum.

"Where is it? Come on..." The brunette fumbled about the packing and her bag.

Drew, a bit curious, asked, "What are you searching for?"

"The instruction," she answered without looking at him, "I don't know how to fold it,"

Drew's eyebrows raised, "You don't know how to fold a heart? I thought a romantic-minded girl like you will know everything about things like this," he sneered, though a bit unbelievingly.

May scowled. First of all, she was not a romantic-minded girl. And second, she wasn't entirely clueless about things such as love. At least she knew his feelings before he revealed it himself. Well, she might not really know it, but she _had_somehow guessed he might be carrying a torch for her. The thing she didn't realize was her own feeling.

Drew smirked and snatched an empty paper from the packing, then he began folding. She watched him intently, quite amazed that he knew how to do it. In a few seconds of time, the formerly neat paper had become a heart-shaped paper.

"Wow!" It was the only word she uttered after he handed her the paper. May stared at it in admiration, then turned to face him. "But how? Teach me!"

"You little nitwit," he grinned smugly, "It's a simple fold, you know. Here," he grabbed the paper from her grip, then unfolded it into a piece of rectangular paper again. The excitement was clear on her face, and it pleased him to think that he could make her this happy.

"It's like this." He showed the steps to fold it, guiding her slowly. May took another paper and began folding, following him. In a flash, her paper had become a heart.

"Yay! I folded my first heart!" she shouted happily, stretching her arm as if to pose. He just chuckled at her childish act, feeling rather elated for her joyfulness. She was a fast learner, though not a smooth one. Drew had always realized this, although he often made fun of her. Now seeing her happily folding her hearts, he sensed that he was not falling in love with her. He was crazy for her, and it slightly amazed him to think that brunette would be the one to prevail over so many girls in this world to catch his heart. When he first saw her, he never thought a somewhat naïve girl could be this magnetizing. Expect the unexpected, they say. But if he did expect the unexpected, wouldn't the unexpected be expected?

That's why he never expected anything.

* * *

"You weren't in your room. Where were you?" Drew inquired right away when he saw May walking into the lobby of their inn. May gulped. She didn't know Drew would be waiting for her, after all it was already ten minutes past eleven in the evening. Moreover, she thought Drew wouldn't know she went downstairs, because she did not notify him about it. Well, maybe she had been wrong, Drew was just too smart and conscientious.

"How did you know I wasn't in my room?" she asked back, honestly curious how he found out. Could it be that he hired the whole inn's personnel to be his spy? Or he had hidden cameras in her room? If that was the case, then she had to immediately leave from here. Drew was rich, he could hire whoever he wanted and do pretty much whatever he wished to.

"I called your room and no one answered." He replied, "Where did you go at such hour?"

_So that's how he knew. Why did he call me anyway? He could've just knocked. But... he would've known I wasn't in my room if he did that, too._

"Well," she scratched the back of her neck, "I went to the phone booth."

"And told me nothing about it?" he raised his eyebrows accusingly.

"I don't have to report everything I do to you, do I?" she argued, "The phone booth is just at the Pokémon Center next to this inn, it's just meters away, so don't worry so much. I just went there for a while and has gotten back here safely now, didn't I?"

"I never know your definition of a 'while' is 'two hours'."

"We have a lot of things to catch up!" she retorted.

Drew crossed his arms on his chest, "Hoenn is an hour ahead of Johto in time difference, May. Surely your parents didn't ask you to call them at ten, did they?"

"That's why I have to hurry and call them before they sleep!" she countered, "Besides, I have many people to call! That's why it took two-hour time."

"Like I said, people wouldn't appreciate it if you wake them up in ten and ask them to chat with you till midnight, would they?"

May rolled her eyes. "I didn't only call people in Hoenn, Drew. I had to call Ash in Sinnoh because it's seven, it's Ash's free time before he goes to bed. And I also had to call to Kanto!"

"Kanto?" Drew's eyebrows knitted together in question. She had told him sometime after their second contest that she'd call Ash, but she'd never mentioned she'd be calling to Kanto.

"Yeah, I have a few friends there," she explained, "My childhood best friend has come all the way from Mountain Silver just to visit me, so I had to inform that I've left New Bark Town and currently staying in this town."

Drew's eyes didn't leave her, trying to analyze whether she was lying. It seemed like she was not, since he didn't sense anything wrong. "Fine," he said, "Just tell me next time if you're going somewhere, okay? At least if something happens I know where you are."

"Okay." she complied, "I just thought you were already asleep so I didn't want to disturb you."

His gaze softened even just for a bit, "I don't mind if it's for your safety."

If it wasn't Drew who said that, she might have thought it was a sweet thing to say.

"Geez, you don't have to worry about me, I'm not a three-year old." she pouted and strutted past him.

He shrugged and tailed behind her, "But you have the mind of a three-year old."

But she didn't have the chance to retort as she tripped over her own leg and tumbled. Luckily, her reflex was quite fast that day and her hands had swiftly grabbed onto one of the chairs in the lobby before her face could make any contact against the carpeted floor. Nevertheless, she earned some stares for her loud yelp.

"And the body balance of a seven-month kid," Drew smirked, putting his hands into the pockets of his trousers. But deep inside, he wasn't sure he had to be relieved or otherwise. True, she was not a three-year old, but she was so dense to the point of a naïveté and not to mention had an unbelievably poor sense of direction as well. Seeing the things at this rate, he was not sure if he could stop worrying about her well-being. The unexpected can happen before he could even expect it.

May scoffed fumingly. "That definitely makes me feel very young, thanks, Mr. I-am-so-balanced!"

The greenhead only smirked in return.

* * *

May folds back the paper heart without haste. But before she finishes, a ring of her Pokénav makes her drop the paper in shock. Silently she makes a mental note to change the ringtone, Max must have changed the ringtone into a screechy chirping sound to pull a prank on her. She reaches for the device and is quite surprised when she sees the sender.

_It's Drew._

Now it's unusual. Over the past days, never once has Drew messaged her. They didn't even contact each other and it's already been two days now. She can tolerate that, since she knows Drew is not the type to text or IM. Ever since their arrival in Petalburg two months ago, he usually visits her home or when he wants to see her. And yes, it's usually frequent (that's why it raises Norman's suspicion about his daughter's relation with Drew). Every now and then he'll bring her a rose (a habit he hasn't dropped for years now), and she will place it into the vase in her room. That's why now her room has a fragrant rose aroma and never runs out of the red flower. It's weird that he always brings the rose at the correct time, when the old one has already wilt, as if he knows the life cycle of a rose. But then again, he understands roses, like how he understands her. He knows exactly what she's doing right now, and it's reflected in the content of his text message:

**Are you reading the hearts again? I think you should stop now and get ready, we're going out.**

She can perfectly picture how Drew would say it in person, because even in his text message, he sounds exactly as the snooty Drew. Conceited, commanding, and not giving her time to think. He knows her habit of reading the paper hearts when she's upset. However, she knows something is off. In usual, he will just come by her home and take her out instead of messaging her. He has already done that for these two months, surely he's not shy to take her out, is he? And also, he has spoken both to her mother and father, even though her father seems suspicious of their so-called _rivalry_. The protective father interrogates her green-haired companion every time he visits the house, although May has coaxed him they are just _rivals_, or _friends_, and nothing more. Well, that is not exactly a lie, but it's not the perfect truth either. Past these years, they have been travelling through Johto, back to Kanto, and Sinnoh together as friends. _Special_friends, as they both know it. People speak, people gossip. And surely enough, the news that May is Drew's girlfriend reached to her family and friends' ears, and she has explained to her family and friends that Drew is just a friend who travels with her because they have the same direction. They doubt it, of course. Well, everyone except Ash. Even Max has figured out there's something going on between those two coordinators. No friend comes to your home every day to take you out for a "walk".

In the house, only her mother seem to approve of their relationship (not like they actually have one) since she encourages May and cheers about her daughter's fantastic judgment for getting a handsome, charming guy. Apparently Norman and Max don't think so. Norman is afraid of Drew taking an advantage of May. After all, they're teenagers, and teenagers are hormonal. And they're only traveling in two, no one knows whether they've done any _prohibited_deeds. May is his only daughter and surely Norman doesn't want her to be in any trouble, let alone out-of-marriage pregnancy. She has harshly declined about doing something so inhuman (not entirely inhuman, actually), which only chills her father down a bit. She honestly dislikes being doubted but she cannot really blame her dad for his distrust. Drew has the Casanova look, anyway. If she were her father, she'd also be wary. As for Max, he knows Drew's attitude in their Hoenn journey, so he doesn't really consent of Drew being with May. The bespectacled boy thinks Drew and May's personalities clash and they absolutely do not fit each other. He has his father's blood, he is a bit protective so he wants her to always be safe and be with a good, nice guy. Yeah, he loves his sister, but just he doesn't really say it out loud.

May types something into the Pokénav, but erases it. _Why don't he just call me? It's weird, even though it's already late at night and he can't visit her, he normally chooses to call instead of messaging._ And it suddenly strikes in her mind that maybe Drew just doesn't want to go to the ball and doesn't dare to tell her because he knows how important is this ball to her family reputation. After all, he doesn't like parties of this kind. He has the tendency to act out of himself when he's troubled about something. She stares at his text in wonder, thinking why may be causing Drew's recent peculiarity. It's like something has changed him. Or is it.. _someone_?

She truly doesn't want to think negative but she can't deny that it may be a probability. He just doesn't seem the same, he's distant and tense. His stare on her eyes seems to just linger on the surface and not piercing inside her sapphires like it always did. His smiles are fake, so fake that even a stupider person than May can recognize them right away just by glancing at him. It's as if someone pulls the original Drew's soul out and replaces it with a fake Drew.

Now that she thinks about it, it's almost like she's brought back to their earlier coordinating days when they're still kids and know nothing about feelings of this kind. And she suddenly remembers the time when Drew snapped at her for not accepting his way of training Absol. He's distant like that time, his remorseful gaze, his frustrated speech, and his incomprehensible expression. He appears to be hiding something, although he denied it when she asked him about his change three days ago. Could it be that Drew is getting bored with her and has already found someone else to replace her? Someone who wants a _real_relationship?

That can be the case. Despite May and Drew has been together for about three years now, they have no actual status whatsoever. True, they stay together, they hug, they don't date other people, but it's never gone more than that. They've kept it clear about their own spaces (though Drew would always steal kisses every now and then). Then again, everyone has a limited patience, and she's sure Drew also does. After all, they only depend on their mutual silent agreement to stay faithful to each other, and harshly speaking, it can be broken just as easily as it's created. So it is highly possible that Drew has grown tired of May's refusal to have a steady relationship and he came with the decision to find another one. She can't forbid him if he does so; she doesn't have the right. She is not officially his girlfriend. She is not anyone to him.

Though it breaks May to think of Drew being with someone else, she just has to blame it to herself. She's the one to keep him in the friend zone for three years. She's the one who fails to cherish the love she's been blessed with. May feels the urge to cry, but she suppresses it as she types her reply into the Pokénav with slight trembling. _What if he asks me out to tell me he has a girlfriend?_

**To where at this time? We should rest, we've a party to attend tomorrow.**

Drew's reply is almost immediate:

**I know, no need to remind me. Just open the door.**

Realizing Drew's at her door makes her swiftly slip on a jacket and dash out from her room while brushing away her unshed tears. She can't let Drew see her like this, he will worry. She doesn't like it when he worries, he will probe.

"Took you long enough," Drew's voice breaks the night immediately when she pulls the front door open. The green-haired man seems to instantaneously acknowledge the redness in May's eyes as he inquires, "Are you crying?"

May shakes her head while shrugging, "No, no, of course not."

Drew's one eyebrow quirks up, "You can fool anyone but me, May."

He's right, she can't lie to him. He understands her so much more than she does herself. Yet she can't find the words to speak out. What if her assumption earlier is correct? Honestly, she can't imagine if she were to lose him to another girl. It's almost like she's already drowned in this kind of life with him and is not ready to get out. She can't just lose him when they've already been walking on this path for years. _Does he feel this way too?_

Drew tightens his lips. He knows something is bothering her, still, she doesn't want to open up. If he didn't also have something in mind, he'd already pry about it from her. But right now he doesn't want anymore fights, he just wants to apologize to May about today and ask her not to go to tomorrow's ball. He's going to let her be now if she wants to keep it from herself, because he thinks it may be because they're fighting a lot these days so she worries a lot. It's mainly his fault, though. He hates how he just can't control his temper, his mind seems to swirl around and he can't think straight.

"Let's take a walk." He suggests and grabs her out while simultaneously closing the door with his other hand. She feels warm next to him, and she vaguely wonders if this is going to end soon. She's certainly not wishing this to, but maybe- just maybe, this might end faster than expected.

Drew puts his arm around her shoulder and squeezes it slightly. His eyes seek eye contact with her, but she doesn't look up at him. It kind of frustrates him since he wants so badly to see into her eyes and read through all her problems. Though he wants her to share with him, he keeps his curiosity in place and be calm. He doesn't want to appear nosy or probing. He knows she likes to act noble and behave like everything is fine, but he also knows nothing is fine. She's breaking apart, yet he doesn't have a clue why. The green-eyed man keeps humoring himself that if she wants to tell him, she would.

"Drew..." she begins tentatively, not daring to face up to him, "Do you... Do you think that... I'm playing you?"

Drew is quite taken aback by her question, and he now no longer cares about maintaining his composure. He's quit with beating around the bush and directly questions her, "Is this what troubles you? Why do you even think like that?"

May sighs, "I.. I just... It's just, we've been like this for years and I haven't ever thought of getting in an actual relationship with you. I mean, I have, but I don't really feel I'm up for it. I know you want it, a status and a recognition. But I can't give you that, still. So I..."

"So you think that I think you're playing me?" he finishes for her, with a quirk of his one eyebrow.

May nods curtly.

"It's because I think you've changed. You... You don't seem like yourself lately." She adds.

"That's not true-"

"Drew, you know it's true!" May interrupts, her eyes averting to him into a firm stare. Drew openly sighs. It's not that he's changed, but he just has too many problems on his mind, and those problems are related to May and their relationship. He just doesn't have a clue how to solve it or even to break the news to her, it's been causing a dilemma for him lately.

"I'm still the same, May. I'm me." he returns with a slightly maddened gaze.

_No, Drew, you're not._

"Drew, I'm one hundred percent sure, you're acting..off. You... I... It makes me... worry that something's wrong, because...because you're just acting so.. differently..." her words trailed slightly when she felt a déjà vu coming from their verbal fight this morning. _No, don't tell me this conversation is going that way too. A fight is the last thing I want.  
_  
He stops walking and puts his hands into his jeans pockets, attempting to stay calm. "There's nothing different about me, don't fret."

May moves to stand in front of him. "Everything is different about you, Drew. You are... you're... not acting like yourself. It's like there is something wrong but you never told me... like you're hiding something. Something I... I am not allowed to know." She bites her lips slightly after her words, but then remembers he dislikes when she does it and she quickly stops.

Apparently she thinks he's changed, and actually that's the root of their recent arguments. Everytime she claims he's different, he'll deny it and they'll argue. She doesn't get why he's always denying it. If something's troubling him, he can just tell her, right? It has been like that for years, he rarely had hesitations on speaking about his problems and she wonders why it differs now. After all, it's always better to just let it go than argue about it.

"You're just seeing too much into things."

"It's always _my_fault isn't it?" she retorts disdainfully.

Drew runs his hands through his hair in exasperation, "I don't mean it that way. Look, you're even interpreting too much into my words." _Which is unusual because you're usually too dense._

Noticing May giving him a disbelieving look, Drew sighs. "May, listen-"

"No, _you_listen!" May interjects once again, but this time more loudly. "What's the problem, Drew? Did something happen to you? Or is it me? Have I done something wrong?"

She sees Drew purses his lips in thought, but never gets any response from the green-haired boy.

"Just answer me." She slightly pleads.

Drew swallows quietly. He didn't ask her out to argue about this, he needs to say something to her, but he now decides not tell her as he turns around. He can feel the brunette's gaze burning a hole into his skull but he ignores it.

After a while, he finally says, "I'm sorry."

"Pardon me?"

"You can't be with me." He mutters lowly, as if unsure about his own words. May grows speechless, unable to form any words that's clouding her mind. Her prediction is right. he _is_ breaking up with her. He has found a girl better than her in every aspect so she now doesn't fit to be with him. She is _dumped_. Her eyes quickly become soaked in unshed tears. But he doesn't see it and doesn't really want to see it, since he has his back on her and begins walking away.

"Let's go back." He asks, grasping her wrist, but she shrugs his hand away.

"I can walk alone." She hisses stubbornly though her voice sounds hoarse. Drew doesn't turn to face her. He hates to see her cry, let alone because of him. It's always the strong and energetic side of her that has him hooked up and definitely, he resents her weak side. Everybody has a weak side, he realizes, but he can't not blame himself for bringing her weak side up.

The rest of the walk to her home is quiet and eerie. Both coordinators don't say anything and just go on their path, though Drew is somewhat surprised May manages not to sob even once. He feels remorseful for doing this, but he has to. If he doesn't, he might even unable to be with her for the rest of his life.

When she gets in her home she bangs the door in his face, visibly emanating her anger and hurt. She doesn't even bother to either look at him or greet him goodbye. It is the final shreds of her strength left for the brunette as she has already willed herself not to cry throughout the walk. _**Not in front of him, who has just dumped me.**_

Luckily for May, her parents and her brother is already in their own rooms, so nobody can question her about what happened. It's already too much for her just to process the recent event, let alone retell it to others. Moreover, her father will undoubtedly scold her for not trusting his judgment. And that's not what she needs right now. She wants time to calm herself and some comfort. If Ash were there, he'd be the first one to console her. The fact that Ash is far across the region makes her feel more alone than ever.

After she has securely entered her room, she let herself break down in cries. Though she has more or less predicted this is bound to happen, she never thought it will hurt this much. They've gone through so much together. Throughout their journey in Johto for the first time together, they have established what they call an 'exclusive' relationship, and it didn't change when Drew won the Johto Ribbon Cup, with May being completely knocked out of the competition by the green-haired teen in the quarter finals. Their 'relationship' was discussed largely by media and gossipers, but they didn't let it be an obstacle to go into another journey together. And their second journey together was back to the Kanto region, which May was exceptionally glad since she couldn't properly enjoy the first time she travelled there. To her disappointment and surprise, Harley won the season's Grand Festival whereas she, again, got beaten by Soledad in the semi final. She didn't give up, though. With a whole new level of determination, the brunette continued her pursuit of the Top Coordinator title to Johto, with her green-haired partner once again. This time she finally got her long-awaited win, and with that she was declared that season's Top Coordinator.

Just when she thought her journey's over since she had already gotten the Top Coordinator title, Drew came along and brought her to a short journey to Sinnoh. But he quickly decided the whole dressing-up thing in Super Contests didn't fit him and so their journey in Sinnoh ended before it even reached a month. May didn't resent the dressing-up concept, but she thought she needed a break so they left the region and came back to Hoenn.

When they reached La Rousse for a transit to Slateport, Drew eased in a time to take her to meet his mother. She was extremely scared because he didn't tell her why he took her to a big villa (she nearly thought he's going to kidnap her). But when she saw a chartreuse-haired woman in her mid-thirties waiting at the luxurious gate of the mansion, she immediately grew nervous as she realized he was going to introduce her to his mom. She was utterly surprised when his mom was not fierce, unlike the blurred image she had about rich people. Cornelia, Drew's mother, was very friendly and warm-hearted. But that's not what really shocked her. What really did was when Drew announced to his mother that May was his girlfriend and he's gonna propose when they reach the allowed age. But now here she is, broken and cursing on his promises. Propose to her? A break up is what she got just now. How stupid she is, to believe that he's truly going to propose. She's never felt more stupid in her life than now.

May keeps sobbing against her pillow, her hands hitting the bouncy surface of her bed repeatedly. It's when her hand hit a hard item that she stops. Then she realizes it's the glass bottle she left on the bed before she hurried out while ago. She pours all the papers on the bed and grabs a random paper heart, her hands shaking because of her crying.

"November 28th, 2008..." she reads with a shaky voice, "The second day at Cherrygrove City. Drew was being annoying as usual at the morning, waking me up by calling into my room until I'm too awake to continue my sleep. Of course I scolded him, saying I'm in the middle of a great dream. But he just grew smugger and claims that I'm dreaming about him. Well, he got me alright but I'm soooo not gonna admit that I was dreaming about his kiss back then, he will tease me until I explode. And then..."

* * *

After May and Drew had finished their breakfast at a Chinese restaurant near their inn, they went on their respective practice. They usually train at different places, so one would not know each other's strategies. Sometimes, however, they train together in a practice battle. After they finished training, they'd meet again at the Pokémon Center and have lunch or dinner, depending on what the time was. It had been their schedule if they were not attending any contest. But that day was different, though. May had told Drew she was going to fetch her childhood friend from the harbor after she'd done her training, and then they'd join Drew in Pokémon Center after. Of course Drew disagreed at first, being the usual Drew he was, but May convinced him she would not get lost or get kidnapped, and that her childhood friend would keep her safe. He was skeptical, but he gave her an okay nevertheless. May had offered Drew to come along, but he rejected by stating his practice was more important. So May got annoyed and warned him to not follow her. Of course, if we were told not to do something, we'd be more tempted to do it, right?

And so now here Drew was, at the arrival hall calmly spying at her. Okay, to put it nicer, he was not _spying_, he was _observing_her from afar. He didn't even bother to make himself concealed because he was so sure she wouldn't find out.

May was sitting on the left corner seat, constantly looking around to the portside to see if any ship harbored or anyone familiar walked past. She'd occasionally scoop on her triple scoop ice cream she bought while on her way to the waiting area, indulging herself in the chilling taste to lessen the heat. It sure had been a warm day. She could even feel her dress sticking to her skin with sweat.

"I'm so gonna take a bubble bath this evening," she thought sourly. Just then, a sudden darkness overcame her and she panicked.

"What the-"

It soon (or not so soon) registered to her that a pair of hands were blinding her sight and she instantly knew who it was.

Drew, on the other hand, was already on his feet and about to make his way to May and release her without anymore courteousness from that unknown guy who covered her eyes. How dare that guy mess with her. He had to teach that rude guy what happens when someone tries to kidnap _Drew's_May.

"Hello, May! Know who I am?" the guy who was wearing a white hat squealed slightly in euphoria, and Drew took a wary step. _He knows May? Who this person might be? Don't tell me this is Harley's latest trick!_

But as soon as Drew's feet moved another step, May's eyes were released as she laughed.

"Of course, Bren! Who can possibly forget you?" she shrieks.

Drew, taken aback at first, instantly glowed with realization. _That guy is May's childhood friend!_

Drew's theory was proved right when May grinned at the taller guy and gave him a hug (which sent Drew a jolt of shock and jealousy). Drew gritted his teeth and quickly went back to his earlier seat, and now trying to make himself as not obvious as possible. He wanted so badly to shove that guy off May and punch him, but he knew if he did that, May would be upset and his covers would be blown. (It wasn't like he had covers, anyway.)

_Her best childhood friend's a guy? Expect the unexpected, huh._

The greenhead suddenly feels a wave of disappointment and jealousy surf through him. "This guy better not harbor anything towards May." Drew mused angrily.

* * *

See? Lots of expects here. :P

Oh, and I have never heard about time differences in Pokeworld, but we have it, so I figured out there has to be time differences since the regions are not really close by (from SPPF's PokeMap).


	10. Two isn't Always Better than One

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Author's Notes: So sorry for the long wait! My big exam is coming and I mean like, REALLY BIG! Terribly sorry! But guess what? I've come up with two updates at once! ^^ I hope that's enough to make up for you guys ;~; Thank you for the support, too!  
For those who are still confused, the main thing in this story is it's about flashbacks of May and Drew's travelling days, all from May's paper hearts. It's a kind of diary she kept in her Johto journey.

Well, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – Two isn't Always Better than One**

"It's so much fun! We should do it again sometime!" Drew heard May exclaim joyfully when she and Brendan arrived to the Pokémon Center in the late afternoon. He couldn't help but wonder what they did that May thought was _so much fun_. And he silently mulled over the fact that May had never once said those words to him.

The greenhead was reminded back to the conversation he and May had, back in Kanto, about May having a crush on someone. She didn't tell Drew who that person was, and at that time, Drew honestly thought it was Drew whom she really meant, only she was probably too shy to admit it. But now that she's being so attached to Brendan, his thoughts went a different way. _Her former crush... Could it be Brendan whom she really meant that time?_

His negative thoughts ran rampant on him as he regretted making the decision to not follow them earlier this afternoon. Well, in a way, he needed to be away from them because he couldn't stand the surge of jealousy that attacked him full-on when May hugged Brendan. Although when he was away training at a small grass field, the thoughts never left him and continued to echo in his mind.

"Hey Drew," May called, obviously not noticing the darkness of Drew's expression. She clutched Brendan's arm and dragged him across to face Drew with a big smile on her face, "Come here, Bren. Meet Drew, a rival of mine."

_For God's sake, get those hands off that guy, May!_

May grinned at Drew and gestured, "And Drew, this is the friend I told you about, his name is Brendan."

"Nice to meet you, Drew." Brendan smiled, "I've seen you on TV, you're a talented coordinator."

"I am," Drew said stoically, trying to divert his mind away from the fact that May and Brendan were being so close. He considered about acting friendly to please May, but he didn't have enough patience to do so. His jealousy was too powerful. All he could do was to try to act like he'd never seen what they did in the harbor. Not only if she ever found out he'd get an earful, but she might think he's a stalker. Or a psychopath. Or worse, she might not even trust him anymore.

"Way to be humble, Drew," May remarked sarcastically, but Drew didn't respond. It was then May noticed Drew was pissed off for some reason she didn't know. _What was wrong with him? He's acting weird._

"Let's have dinner, I'm starving!" May suggested cheerily, despite the eerie atmosphere. Brendan grinned and nodded, though he noticed Drew didn't seem to like his presence. _Is Drew jealous? Is Drew her boyfriend? But May didn't mention anything about Drew's relation to her aside of he's her long-time rival. Maybe he likes May, eh?_

"I'm not hungry," Drew replied and folded his arms across his chest.

May grew suspicious of Drew's attitude. "You can just order drinks," she countered.

"I'll pass," Drew waved dismissively and turned to leave.

"Geez, what's wrong with him?" May rolled her eyes, but she quickly grinned with the ol' May's Awkward Style at Brendan and said, "Then that makes two of us then!"

* * *

Both May and Brendan decided to have their dinner in a dessert café near the Pokémon Center, but before that, they also decided they'd go to their respective accommodation to take a shower and freshen up. They had already spent the whole afternoon catching up, but May felt like it was just not enough. She still had so many stories to tell, so many experiences to share.

As she marched down the hallway cheerily, she thought of her funnies moments and most exciting contests she planned to tell Brendan. But to her surprise, when she arrived at the hallway to her room, Drew was standing there leaning against the door with his hands crossed over his chest. May wondered why he was there waiting for her, but she thought it might be good because she wanted to demand a full explanation for his 'killjoy' attitude this afternoon.

Drew's body rose from his leaning position.

"You didn't tell me your 'childhood friend' is a boy," He voiced out before she says anything and eyed her, which she found a little accusing.

May eyed him back defiantly, "I didn't say it would be a girl, did I?"

Drew licked his lower lip. He didn't quite like her attitude now, she was being more stubborn than usual. Could it be Brendan caused this? He had to admit he wasn't quite fond of this guy, not for May's change, but for his inkling earlier about Brendan being May's former crush. He also sensed Brendan might be carrying a torch for her. The way Brendan's eyes stared right into her sapphires somewhat ignited Drew's suspiciousness. And not just that, the greenhead also noticed Brendan's blush when May grabbed his arms. He was not sure if May noticed, but with all her excitement and hyper-ness this evening, he thought she didn't. She was never too noticing, unlike Drew. Drew had always been very observant and suspicious regardless of whom the person was, it was already his nature. No matter how many times May said Brendan's just a childhood friend, he couldn't easily let it sink as the truth. There must be something behind it, something deeper.

"Are you jealous?" May straightforwardly questioned. Drew's eyes went stiff for a while, but instantaneously recovered into the usual state in a millisecond.

"No."

"Fine then." She said, though deep inside, she doubted his answer. She'd love to force him to admit but she didn't want to argue with him so she let it pass this time.

"Where did you go with him?" He enquired, trying not to seem probing.

May, however, raised her right eyebrow in a skeptical manner, "Why do you want to know?"

If they had been in a relationship, he'd have answered _'because you're my girlfriend'_ but the fact that they were not was bricking him. He obviously hated this, she knew his concern for her was more than just a normal concern but it was as if she played stupid just to tick him off. But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction; he wouldn't let her know he was concerned, or even... _jealous._

"I have the right to know," Drew answered carefully, his eyes not leaving hers. He would never admit he cared about her to the point he just wanted to have her by his side all the damn second.

Now May's both eyebrows furrowed, "Really? We don't have any special relation that gives you that right."

And to hell he'd never admit her words had just crushed his heart entirely.

However, Drew tried to stay calm. He didn't want to repeat their bickering. For once, he wanted them to be peaceful.

"I am your-" Drew paused for a while, licking his lips before stating, "Friend."

"Yeah? Friends do not demand a full-detailed report on what each other does from day till night," May remarked mordantly, feeling a little ticked by Drew's attitude.

"Friends protect each other," he stated sternly, wanting her to get the message across, which she didn't.

"Not in this way!" she finally yelled, losing a sheer bit of her patience. The brunette quickly subsided herself down, though. She knew Drew was just concerned about her, though she felt he was taking it a bit too far. He didn't respect her personal space.

"I have the responsibility to keep you safe," he countered calmly.

May sighed. She knew there was no way she was going to win this argument with Drew. No matter she always got back to him safe and sound, he didn't seem to stop treating her like a child. She knew he just felt obligated to be a gentleman and do his job to keep her away from any danger, but she didn't like his protectiveness. And the true reason why she didn't agree to go into a relationship was that she wanted to be free, but he didn't realize that.

To say that she hated relationship was not correct. She wanted one, and actually liked it. It's just her love of freedom was just more than her love to be in a (constricting) relationship. She didn't want to be tied down by a bind, let alone Drew's bind. Somehow she had guessed he was the jealous type, judging from how he got mad at Harley for the things the purple haired guy had done even before she'd known Drew's feelings, and how he seemed to have a kind of resentment of her male friends including Ash.

"You don't have to feel like I'm your burden or responsibility, Drew, 'cause I am not," she narrowed her sapphires at him, "You're not a babysitter, not a guardian, not my father."

"I don't feel burdened by you," Drew retorted, "It's my job to keep you away from danger."

"Danger? What danger could Brendan possibly cause?" she glared at him, "Drew, you have to accept the fact that not everything can be under your control! I am not your robot, I don't think I must report all my movements to you." A short pause, "I also need some space to breath."

Drew swallowed tightly. There was a quite unnerving silence hovering in the air when Drew pulled himself away for some deep thinking. So there was the dilemma, he wanted to have her by his side, but he also wanted her to feel comfortable with that. He wouldn't want her to do something she didn't like at the first place; however the truth to him, was she didn't like it. She wanted freedom, and that was not something he could give to her this time. He felt he'd given her enough freedom when she was travelling with Ash and the others some time ago, and now it was the time for him to enjoy his time together with her. But by the look of things, it seemed May and Drew didn't have the same concept of travelling together.

"Space to breath." he repeated, seeming to try to process the condition, "Fine."

_Fine? What does he mean?_

He absolutely hated this moment. He hated when things didn't go his way. He hated when he was not in control of the situation. He was an idealist. He wanted everything to be perfect. But of course, not everything would go how he wanted it to, something just _had_ to screw it up. The woman he's trying to protect, was abstaining, was hindering his protection, and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't do anything than to give in to her request now.

"I'll give you what you want." He uttered and briskly left. Drew's words left her silenced as she watched him scramble into his room.

_Now what did he mean by that?_

* * *

"Do you think Drew hates me?" Brendan asked whilst slicing his Persim berry cake. He and May had finished their main dinner and were now eating their dessert, and that topic suddenly came into his mind. The red-eyed trainer stared as May's expression saddened a bit, but then she grinned sheepishly at him.

"Oh, he's always like that when he's tired!" she lied, "He's been training a whole day, so I'm sure he's just exhausted and you know right, those times when you just want to sleep through the evening and ignore all people?"

Brendan hummed thoughtfully, "I know, I know."

"So, yeah, maybe that's the case," May forked her cheese cake, "I get it if you're not accustomed by that since you've just known him, but I'm already used to it since we're traveling together."

"Really?"

"Yeah," May put the cake inside her mouth, "He doesn't hate you, I promise."

"Good to know," Brendan said and resumed his eating. He had always believed in May's words, but this time, he couldn't help but doubt. The eerie feeling when Drew's eyes glaze over his own rubies just screamed hate in all senses.

"Bren?"

"Huh?" He blinked, then his cheeks heated up upon seeing May staring at him with her head tilted slightly to the side. _She's so cute._

May pursed her lips before saying, "Don't think too much about Drew, okay? He's usually grumpy to new people he meets unless it's a girl, y'know, guys are like that,"

"Well..."

"Oh, don't get it wrong! You are not that kind of guy, I know," May quickly corrected, "But Drew maybe is."

"Does he like you?"

... A brief silence.

"Drew?! No!" the brunette denied, a trickle of unseen sweat running down her forehead. Why did Brendan suddenly ask that question? Had she and Drew been obvious or too close? She didn't remember them being too close today, in fact, they were distant. Nevertheless, Brendan's straightforwardness was only natural. He had been like that and she knew already. So why was she reacting so weird? It would only give the impression that she liked Drew.

"I see," Brendan finished the last bite of his meal, quietly feeling contented of her answer. "Why don't you travel with me instead?"

"Eh? What?" May was dumbstruck by his words, her hand that was reaching for water halted in the middle of the process.

"Err, forget it," Brendan quickly chuckled in a sheepish manner, "I was kidding."

"Oh."

Well, as predicted, a gush of awkwardness washed through while both tried to not be awkward (which was making things more awkward). May grabbed her drink a little too carefully and sipped it, while sincerely considering Brendan's words. Brendan was a fun yet careful guy, there was nothing that opposes the idea of them traveling together except for the difference in their goal. Brendan was a researcher and an aspiring Pokémon Master, while May was a coordinator.

Brendan was at first worried about Drew's cold attitude towards him but then he rejoiced when he realized that meant he got to spend more time with May alone. It was not right of him to think so, but, he was glad Drew's refusal actually had a good effect for him.

"So..." Brendan spoke up, trying to get rid of the obvious awkwardness in the air, "Tomorrow is your next contest, isn't it? What time will it begin? I want to watch you perform live while I'm here,"

"Yes, it is." May answered, "The registration closes at ten thirty, so the contest will begin at around eleven AM. You have to be in the audience seat before it begins, though, since it might get crowded."

"Rest assured, I'll book the front VIP seat, so I will certainly get a seat," Brendan grinned.

May gaped. "Huh? Really? You have to pay to get the front VIP seat!"

"That's not a problem, I have my savings ready," he replied with a wide smile.

"Brendan, you don't have to do that," May said lightly, "You better keep your savings for future use."

"This _is_ the future use," Brendan laughed, "Don't worry, May. It's not a lot. I've recently won a few hundred in the Kanto Game Center,"

"Oh," May giggled, "I remember you saying how badly you wanted to try and compare the games there with the ones we have in Mauville."

"Exactly," Brendan agreed and they laughed together. At first, Brendan was worried about Drew's cold attitude towards him. It seemed like Drew didn't want to be around Brendan. What did he do that caused Drew to stay away? Did Drew's family have a feud on Brendan's family? But then he rejoiced when he realized that meant he got to spend more time with May alone. It was not right of him to think so, but, he was glad Drew's refusal actually had a good effect for him.

* * *

There was an awkward silence when Drew and May boarded on the same elevator. May was getting back to her room after her meal and Drew was too, getting back to his room after walking around the park to clear his mind. Both coordinators knew it couldn't stay like this forever. They were travelling together and awkwardness was not really helpful for their relationship–or rather, partnership—as May would rather call it.

"Umm," May spoke first, "So, are you joining us for tomorrow's breakfast?" she asked coyly, her fingers twiddling with the hem of her shirt.

Drew took a deep breath, "No, I think. I have some errands to run."

"Okay..." May said, though wondering what _errands_ he could possibly had to run.

"Drew,"

The called guy didn't say anything, but rather he turned his head just a little to her side to show that he heard her call. May pursed her lips when she spotted Drew's eyes were staring at the empty space around the elevator door.

"You don't hate Brendan, do you?" she spoke again, tentatively. Drew bit the insides of his cheeks. What should he answer? "He asked me about it on the dinner," May explained, "He's afraid of that. Well, he can be a bit insecure sometimes. But... Drew, I hope you don't hate him. He's my best friend, and I don't want my friend to hate my other friend."

_Friends?_ Was that what they are? Drew bit the insides of his cheeks. For God's sake, they _kissed_! He didn't get it! It was either May was in denial, or she was leading him on. Both options seemed unlikely. Then, if those were not the reasons, what was? Drew exhaled a short breath. For the first time in his life, he couldn't figure her out.

"Drew?" called May, who was still getting none of his reply. Drew stood there without movements, though he knew May was still waiting.

Did Drew hate Brendan? Drew couldn't really say he did. But he had to admit he had some resentment towards that jet-haired trainer for his closeness to May. After all, his suspicion about Brendan possibly being May's former crush had yet to disappear. And he had this small thought that came from his instincts that Brendan might be having a crush on May.

"I don't," Drew replied, quietly pondering if what he just did was right.

"_Really?_" May thought silently.

"Fine," she uttered, "So if you don't hate him... What's with the strange attitude? Are you jealous of him?"

Drew's eyes averted downwards.

"No."

"Really?"

"Really." Drew stated, his eyes rising up to meet hers. When they met, May smiled and stepped forward to hug the jade-eyed guy.

"E-eh," he unconsciously stuttered, blushing quite hard upon feeling warmth overcoming his body. He was honestly surprised. That was not the action he expected May would do. After all, she was the one who ordered him not to take any step out of the friend zone. Despite that, he embraced the brunette back softly.

"Promise me, Drew," May muttered, closing her eyes.

Drew raised his eyebrow though May wouldn't be able to see it, "Promise what?"

"I want you to promise me, you will not get jealous of Brendan,"

_What?_

Drew was riveted. How the hell could he possibly promise her that? He couldn't control what his heart chose to feel!

So what should he do now? He could disagree and be honest because he disliked deceiving himself. On the other hand, he didn't want to hurt May. In addition, there was a contest they had to attend the next day. She couldn't afford to be distracted. He could just lie. But... was it that easy to lie? Was it that easy to pretend not to feel something you feel so clearly it hurts?

"I –I promise," Drew finally voiced. His mind and heart were battling whether this choice was correct. He chose the denial.

"Good," May smiled elatedly and let go to face the green-eyed coordinator, "I love you, Drew."

Never had he guessed that just by hearing those words from May could make his heart leap thousand miles to the sky. He had made the correct choice. Hearing those words were enough proof that he did the right thing.

"I love you too, May," he muttered before closing the little gap between their lips.


	11. Unfortunate

It was no doubt that May woke up with a big smile on her face the next day after her brief encounter with Drew at the elevator. She had honestly pondered why telling Drew she loved him had given her such a relaxing effect, but she thought maybe it was because hearing Drew say the words back to her that made her felt this blissful.

It was a wonderful thing to have someone love you back.

"What a fine weather!" May exclaimed happily while stretching her hand wide as she, Brendan, and Drew walked out from the lobby. People who heard her glanced up to the sky before staring at the three teenagers strangely. The sky was dark as ink and not even a tinge of blue existed in it. It wasn't hard to predict that it was going to rain.

"You sure have a bad sense of weather, May." Drew somewhat sighed. May stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Whatever." May turned to Brendan, "Let's practice!"

"But May, maybe Drew is right..." Brendan sheepishly informed, gesturing up to the gloomy sky, "See, the sky is dark."

The brunette sighed, "Hmph. You two are no fun. So, what now? Breakfast, then?"

"Fine by me," Drew shrugged.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Somehow, the breakfast went well without any arguments, just a slightly awkward tenseness on Brendan's part. May obviously didn't notice it, since she was talking and rambling all the time, with her gleeful smile etched on her face. Drew stayed silent, only speaking when the waitress asked him what to order. May mainly talked to Brendan since Drew didn't make the effort to be a part of the conversation. In spite of that, Brendan would occasionally glance to Drew to see Drew's reaction. The green-haired guy didn't seem to show any negative expressions, though he also didn't show any positive ones either.

Just after their breakfast, May went to get her all-you-can-fill ice cream dessert on a special twelve-flavored ice cream machine. Drew briefly warned her about her eating habit before she went (which she ignored).

"May is kind of cute, isn't she?" Brendan muttered, smiling. Drew's eyes remained expressionless, although he was quite caught off guard by Brendan's statement.

"Not even close." Drew spoke up, his eyes not staring at Brendan.

Somehow, Brendan felt Drew would answer this way, so, rather than asking about why Drew didn't find May cute, he directly asked, "May has told me about your fake relationship."

Drew's insides clenched. It never occurred to him that it would feel so distressing to hear the words 'fake relationship'. Yes, they really were in this _fake_ relationship, but to be told that they were only_feigning_ was painful. May was true, it was a big burden to hold.

"You know, she talked about you so much. When she did, I felt jealous." Brendan admitted with a slight grin, "I felt like you were more important than I am to her. But when she told me she was only pretending to be his girlfriend to chase away your fans, I was...delighted, maybe? I don't know. Previously I thought you her boyfriend, from how much she talked about you. The moment when she told me the truth, all my worries were gone. Maybe I was too scared of being replaced, you know, we're friends since we were small children. If I were to lose a childhood friend as important as May, I would be devastated."

Brendan's little assertion hit Drew. _Don't tell me Brendan really has feelings for May?_

"But then, I saw the anger in your eyes when I get close to May. So, Drew, do you like May?... Is it okay for me to pursue May?" Brendan stared at Drew with his rubies, red as fire. Drew stared back, his mind in chaos. What should he say?

Last night's encounter flashed back into Drew's mind. They both had finally managed to say those three awaited words to each other, but it was not more than that. So, that raised a question; where do they stand? Were they a couple already? Did last night's words mean they actually had a real status?

Drew's lips pursed. It wasn't like he doubted her, instead, he doubted himself. Was he the one who took everything too deep? I love you. It could mean love as in friends, right?

He could just admit he minded if Brendan was going to woo May, but May loved freedom. She disliked of people trying to tie her down or plan her ways. Despite that she was a coordinator, she detested of being coordinated by someone, she always claimed it was her life, therefore she would be the one to make decisions. So if he were to object of Brendan pursuit of May, wouldn't May get mad? Should he be that selfish?

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" May's voice broke the air. Both boys jumped slightly from her sudden appearance. They were so engrossed in their 'talk' that they didn't notice May approaching them.

"Nothing important." Drew quickly said, his eyes darting to Brendan and then to May.

May's sunshine smile faltered, and a suspicious expression overtook her features. "Hm?" she eyed both of them, "So you refuse to tell me what you guys are talking about in your bonding time?"

Drew snorted, while Brendan grinned slightly at May in an awkward manner. The girl didn't seem fine with their uncooperativeness, though.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"It's a boy thing, May." Brendan said, "You wouldn't find it interesting."

May scoffed childishly. What was it anyway? If it's a boy thing, it would probably be about sports. Or... Could it be that they were talking about...porn? Nah, nah. It's so gross! They wouldn't be like that.

May glanced at both guys with suspicion.

_Or would they?_

Geez, it gave May goosebumps just even thinking about it. May shook her head slightly, as if to physically shake the thought out of her head.

"May, are you okay?" Brendan asked in concern when he saw May's actions.

"U-uh, I'm fine," May stammered, quietly cursing herself for overreacting. Brendan just stared at her in response, wondering what's gotten into her.

* * *

As expected, May and Drew passed through the preliminary round and were waiting for the battle round to start. Soledad was in the contest as well, though she didn't stay long with them. It disappointed May a little, though, because she wanted to introduce Soledad to Brendan.

Brendan had just left the audience seat to congratulate them. He'd love to inquire about his question to Drew earlier, but with May there, it was nearly impossible to do it.

On the other hand, Drew's impression about Brendan was _'that kid already made his move'_. Seeing how Brendan always staying by May's side, he almost felt like he was a third-wheel in some couple's outing (though he thought it actually was Brendan who was being the third wheel). Drew mainly kept to himself all the time, being his usual calm and composed self even though his mind was in a wreck.

"Hey, do you guys want a drink?" May asked when they approached a vending machine.

"Yeah, I'll have-"

"I know," May interrupted, a knowing glint in her eyes. "Pepsi, right?"

"Hey, you remembered!" Brendan chimed with a grin.

"How could I forget?" she replied with an equal toothy grin. "How about you, Drew?"

"Nah."

"Fine." May shrugged. Drew had never been a fan of soft drinks anyway. After she got hers and Brendan's drinks, the cycle continued, Brendan and May walking side by side, and Drew slightly on the back.

Sure, Drew was unhappy at this sight, but oh well. Promise is a promise.

* * *

May was lucky she made it to the quarter finals without having to face neither Drew nor Soledad. Although in the final battle, she had to battle Soledad because Drew had lost to Soledad in the quarter finals. Disappointingly, May had lost by a somewhat small margin.

Nevertheless, May had shown a good sportsmanship and (finally) was able to introduce Soledad to Brendan. The four of them had dinner together, and obviously, Soledad noticed Drew was a bit off. Despite the fact that she didn't ask about it, she somehow had a hunch about the reason.

Certainly, Drew knew that Soledad knew. She was like his sister. And truth to be told, it was Soledad who discovered he had feelings for May. Yes, as strange as it sounded, Soledad was the one who informed Drew that maybe he had taken a liking to that clumsy coordinator. But being Drew, of course he denied that at first. It crushed his ego to have someone know him more than himself. But then after a few months of consideration, he thought maybe Soledad was right. (Most of the time he denied the fact, though.)

But Soledad knew him more than that and thus she saw through all his denials. However, she never pressured him or tease him like any other girls would do. Neither did she gossip about that to the whole world. She knew Drew had his own way to settle things so she let him be.

And just like any other time, Soledad knew his worries was about May and Brendan. There was never any other girl who could affect him more than May. Soledad knew she couldn't help much, but she showed her concern by saying "Drew, whatever it is, it's going to be okay" when May and Brendan were not within hearing distance.

It was now half past ten at night, and Drew was still wide awake in his room. It had been like this these days, staying awake thinking about various things. Now, now, it wasn't like he purposely stayed awake just to mull over those stupid problems, but his eyes can't seem to close without images of May and Brendan flashing in his mind.

That night was graver than the other nights, though. There was a feeling inside him that prevented him to sleep, constantly wailing that if he ever fell asleep, he'd lose something important. The feeling gnawed on his chest, even though he tried very hard to ignore it.

But at last, he gave up and sat on his bed, his hands holding his head as if it was in great pain. Well, if it wasn't physical pain, it pained emotionally.

_I'm feeling uneasy, how come? That Brendan is honest. He's her childhood friend. He isn't Harley, so he won't dare to harm May. But, why do I feel weird? Is it because he wants to pursue May? I shouldn't feel like this, after all, I promised May I won't get jealous over Brendan._

Drew ruffled his hair and let out a groan. _But it wouldn't hurt if I drop by to see May, would it?_

He got up from the bed and put on his shoes. Was he right to disturb her sleep by just asking if she's asleep?

Drew halted. No, he was traversing her privacy. He couldn't do that.

The green-eyed coordinator let out another groan. This was not supposed to be this hard. He'd just pass by her room and ask her if she's asleep. And maybe... take her out for a walk? Yep, that would be okay.

Brendan sprung up from his bed with determination. This is the last chance, anyway. He would be leaving soon, and they would part ways. God knows if they were going to meet soon, since both May and Brendan was busy. Willing himself to be brave, he made her way to May's room.

"May?" he called, knocking on the door lightly. After a few seconds, May opened the door. Brendan could tell it by her messy hair and a pillow on her grip, that May was already asleep before he woke her.

"Bren?" May's croaky voice asked, "What's the matter?"

Brendan grinned, "May I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

"_At this time? What could it be?_" May thought while nodding. Brendan made his way in and sat on a chair by the bed.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your sleep," he smiled.

Meanwhile, Drew was strutting down the hallway, heading to May's room when he noticed the door to May's room was open. Horror washed over him. Wide eyed, he tried to diminish all negative images of May being in danger. He desperately hoped May was fine. Lecturing about her forgetting to close the door was by any means better than having her in danger.

Silently, Drew approached the room. His hands reached to push the door. However, he stopped when he saw Brendan inside her room. _What's that guy doing in her room?_

He tilted his head to peek inside. It seemed like May was awake and was listening to Brendan. Inwardly Drew thanked the Gods that May was fine. Though, on the other hand, he was wondering if Brendan was going to confess.

"That's why, May. I came to tell you something." Brendan spoke.

"Don't worry, Brendan. We'll see each other again, I'm sure." May assured, smiling, "It isn't like we're going to die, so you've still got time to tell me whatever you want to tell me."

Brendan shrugged, "But we don't know our fate, right? Tomorrow is not promised, everyone may die in any second. I might also die in next fifteen minutes, who knows?"

"Hey, don't talk like that!" May pouted.

"You know, you look cute when you're like that."

Drew saw May's face got redder and unconsciously, his fists balled.

"Really?" May grinned, "Uhm, anyway, what is it?"

"Well..."

"_Cut the crap, Brendan! Just spit it out!_" Drew thought, still standing by the door. Well, really, don't have to possess a genius brain to assume what Brendan was going to say.

"Don't tell me, you're going to tell me that you have some kind of serious illness?" May's face somewhat paled.

"No, that's not it!" Brendan quickly corrected, "It's... not that."

"Gosh, what a relief. So, what is it?" May questioned again. Brendan's eyes darted downwards.

"We will be friends forever, right?" Brendan uttered.

May chuckled, "You're silly, Brendan! Of course we will!"

"No matter what happens, we will." She continued, smiling brightly.

Brendan's eyes averted up, staring into May's navy blue eyes. "I'm glad then. Because I was going to tell you that I... I love you." He muttered, "If I'm willing to give up my research, will you travel with me? Just the two of us."

"B-Brendan?" she was stuck in astonishment. Now what should she say? She had such special feelings toward Brendan. Heck, she never even knew Brendan liked her.

Drew froze. He was really going to say that, as Drew had already guessed. No wonder he was feeling uneasy. This was the reason.

"I have told Drew about this, and I think he didn't object. So... Will you?" Brendan asked, his eyes holding countless hopes. "I'll ask him if you don't want to say-"

"Drew agreed to that?" May voiced out, somewhat astonished.

_Damn, when the hell did I agree to that?! I didn't even give my answer. Did he really think my silence means consent? Sh*t!_

"Umm, well, more or less," Brendan said, "He didn't say no, so... What do you think, May? I really wish we could be together."

May felt her breath growing faster. This was not right. Why didn't Drew tell her that? Why did Drew agree? Did he not like her anymore? Did he find her a nuisance to be with? Wasn't he the one who insisted on travelling with her?

Everything was not making sense. She needed space. She needed time to think. It was all so sudden.

"May?"

Drew's body went stiff. He wanted to interrupt and beat Brendan out of his wits, but he can't. There was something inside of him that held him back. There was a powerful force that told him to silently stay and see what May wanted.

But, May should be with him! They had even confessed their feelings. Was that not enough to claim May as his?

"Bren, I... The thing is..." May tried to grasp her words, "Honestly, the idea of travelling with you is...wonderful. I'd love to travel with you—"

"Drew? What are you doing here in this hour?" Nurse Joy asked suddenly, shocking him. The nurse glanced at her wristwatch, "It's 10.57 PM already, do you have a problem?"

_Damn!_

Drew's fists tightened more. He was listening so intently to Brendan and May that he didn't notice Nurse Joy was walking in the hallway. _Now what?_

Nurse Joy's voice caused both May and Brendan to immediately look at the door. And there they saw Drew right in front of the door, with a hurtful look on his face.

"No." Drew replied, trying to maintain his composure. Drew then scampered away from the hallway swiftly. Nurse Joy, who didn't know what mistake she just did, shrugged after seeing the green-haired coordinator running out like he was in a hurry.

"I wonder if he desperately needs the toilet or something," Nurse Joy mused with a shrug.

* * *

I apologize for the mistakes. Didn't proofread it.


End file.
